Season 2: How It Was REALLY Supposed To Go
by ilovequinn11
Summary: This is how, in my mind, Season 2 was REALLY supposed to go.
1. New Beginnings

_**Alright, I was inspired by this by someone at a forum doing something similar to this. To get the full effect, I'm writing it in script form, but this is my first time writing scripts instead of just a regular story, so I would appreciate feedback! (Note… this is a Quinn-centric episode.)**_

Narrator: So, here's what you MISSED on Glee when you thought it was dumb, but then your friend forced you into watching it (but you deserve to be slushied if you thought Glee was dumb.)

We see an image of the Glee kids all throwing slushies at Will.

Narrator (cont.): So, Quinn used to go out with Finn.

Image of Quinn on top of Finn, making out with him. This is the flashback we see from 'Pilot.'

Narrator (cont.): But then Quinn and Puck have a baby together.

We see an image of Quinn and Puck, watching their little girl sleeping in the nursery.

Narrator (cont.): All we really want to know is, how the heck did they end up together?

We see flashback of Quinn and Puck making out in a bed, which is the 'before' moment flashback we saw in Journey.

Narrator: (cont.): But Quinn lies to Finn and tells him he's the father.

We see flashback of Finn and Quinn standing together by Finn's locker.

Finn: Wait… it's mine?

Quinn: Yes… who else's would it be?

And when Quinn's parents find out she's pregnant, they kick her out of the house.

Russell: You too. Get out of my house!

We see a close-up of Quinn's blotchy, tearstained face.

So then Quinn moves in with Finn.

We see Quinn standing on the stairs while Finn asks if she can stay there for a while.

But, then Finn finds out the truth and she has to go somewhere else.

Quinn (to Mercedes): I'm living with Puck right now. He's an idiot and his mom won't let me eat bacon.

But, Mercedes grows a heart and lets Quinn move in with her.

Mercedes (off Quinn's reaction): So, I talked to my mom, and… you can move in with us.

But at Regionals, right before Quinn goes into labor, her mother shows up and asks Quinn to come home now that she kicked out Russell.

Judy: Quinnie… please come home. You can bring the baby too. We can change the guest room into a nursery.

And that's what you missed on… Glee!

We see shot of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany singing and dancing to 'Say A Little Prayer' for Mr. Schue.

The screen fades out.

Into Mercedes's bedroom

We're cut to a screen showing Quinn. She looks sad and confused, and looks like she hasn't showered or groomed herself in at least a week. Quinn seems to be in deep thought.

Mercedes: Hey, girl, you alright?

We're cut to Mercedes standing, looking concerned. Quinn seems to be having not known that Mercedes was in the room, and she jumps.

Quinn: Oh. Hey, Mercedes.

Mercedes: Girl, you alright? Cause you don't look too good.

We see Mercedes sniff the air. She wrinkles her nose.

Mercedes (cont.): Or smell too good either.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

Quinn: I'm alright.

Mercedes: No you ain't, girl. You haven't left this room in a week. You haven't showered, or brushed your hair, or changed your clothes.

Mercedes takes in the dirty oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that Quinn is wearing.

Mercedes (cont.): The last time you left this room was to get the mail, and that was a week ago. You don't come down for meals anymore; I just bring you up a tray. My parents are concerned for you, and they don't think they can keep telling your mom she can't talk to you anymore.

Quinn: Why would I talk to my mom? She let my dad throw me out when I needed them most. She doesn't care about me. I don't even consider my parents as the people who raised me anymore; they did a hell of a bad job of it. There just two people who let me live in their house until I got pregnant out of wedlock.

Mercedes: Quinn, I thought when your mom was in the delivery room with you that you were cool with her.

Quinn: No, I wasn't. It's kind of hard to have the energy or the willpower to hate your mother when your in a lot of pain, and you don't want to have any epidural because Kendra and Terri fed you some bull story about how epidural makes your child have ADHD and even though I knew they were wrong, it's still stuck in my head till this day, and I wasn't focusing my energy on hating my mom, I was focusing on hating Puck for getting me in this situation in the first place! But no, we're not cool.

Mercedes: Quinn… you know you can talk to me if you want to.

Quinn: I know… but… I'm not ready yet.

Mercedes nods, smiling sadly.

Mercedes: That's fine, Quinn, you take as much time as you need to. But in the meantime, I want you to get up, take a shower, and stop wallowing in your grief.

Quinn nodded.

The screen fades to black.

The screen cuts to another shot of Quinn. She's dressed in a nice yellow blouse and boot cut jeans. It appears that she has showered, and she's standing in front of the mirror, running a brush through her long blond hair. As she brushes her hair, the opening music for Sherri Austin's 'The Streets of Heaven' begin, and she begins to sing.

_Hello, God, it's me again. 2:00 A.M., room 304_

_Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war_

_This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night_

_I'm fighting back the tears as she fights through the night_

_Well, it must be kind of crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_She's much too young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

_Then, the screen cuts from Quinn singing in the mirror to a dream sequence at the mall, where she's crying as she watches Shelby sit at a nearby table, playing and taking care of little Beth._

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes she made_

_As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?_

_She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough_

_She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up_

_Well, it must be kind of crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_She's much too young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

_Then, it cuts from Quinn in the mall to her singing on the stage as her fellow Glee Club members sit in the audience, watching, singing back-up._

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel?_

_You got plenty of your own_

_And I know you hold a place for her_

_But she's already got a home_

_Well I don't know if you're listening'_

_But praying is all that's left to do_

_So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too_

_And it must be kind of the crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind_

_There's no use in begging'_

_So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?_

_And will you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven_

The screen cuts to black for commercial break.

Into. Mercedes's bedroom

Quinn is sitting cross-legged on Mercedes's bed.

Quinn (V.O): I miss Beth so much. I know I made the right decision, giving her to Miss Corcoran. It's just… I mean, I know what I did was the right thing, I gave her a life. Better life than I could have given her, considering I'm practically homeless, and hate my mom. It's just… I wish I was still pregnant with her. Sure, I hated getting all fat and the looks everyone gave me, but at least she was still a part of me then. I… feel like there's a part of me missing now. Literally, since she was growing inside of me.

Quinn gets up, and walks over to the closet. She retrieves a shoe box. Quinn sits back on the bed, and opens the box. She takes a picture of her Glee Club yearbook photo, sighing as she notices the small bump that sat atop her thin frame. There's another picture of her in the air, her ponytail flying up, dressed up in her uniform, as she was thrown into the air at Cheerios. Then, we get a shot of the last one, which was right after Quinn had given birth. It was Puck sitting on the bed, Quinn laying down in it, cradling her daughter in her arms, while Puck rested one hand on Quinn's shoulders and the other on his daughter's leg.

Quinn (V.O., cont.): I don't know what I miss more… the Cheerios, or being pregnant. I would give up everything to go back in time so I could spend a little more time with my daughter, or go back in time to when I was still HBIC, when I didn't have to worry about being homeless and paying for my doctors' appointments and from worrying about my parents finding out I was pregnant, but to just have to worry about Finn being in the Glee Club and who would do my hair for Nationals.

Just then, Mercedes opens the door and walks in. Quinn, startled, shoves the pictures in the box and attempts to kick the box onto the floor and under the bed, but she is not quick enough for Mercedes.

Mercedes: What are you doing, Quinn? Looking at pictures?

Quinn: Um…

Mercedes sit next to Quinn on the bed.

Mercedes: you can talk to me, you know.

This sends Quinn into a fit of tears, and she falls into Mercedes's arms.

Quinn: I miss her so much! And am I a bad person for being… jealous of Miss Corcoran? Jealous that she can take care of my daughter when I can't?

Mercedes: No, Quinn, it's not wrong. That little girl grew inside of you for nine months, and it's normal to get attached. And besides, Miss Corcoran said you and Puck can always go to visit.

Quinn: I know, but… it wouldn't be the same.

Mercedes: You know what I think would really make you feel better?

Quinn: What?

Mercedes: Talking to your mom.

We see in a shot of Quinn, looking scared but determined.

Into Starbucks

We close in a shot of Quinn and Judy sitting at a table at Starbucks. Both women look uncomfortable, and are looking down at their frappes.

Judy: So, um, Quinn. I'm really grateful you decided to talk to me again.

Quinn: You, well, it wasn't like I could avoid you forever.

Judy: Listen, Quinn. Please come home. The house isn't complete with your smiling face.

Quinn shook her head.

Quinn: Mom, do you really think ever since I gave Beth up, I've been going around the Jones's house, smiling all the time? I gave up my little girl! And do you really expect me to come home after you just let my dad throw me out of my house, just because I made a mistake? If I were you, I'd be ashamed to call myself a mother.

Judy looked down at her coffee.

Quinn: MOM, ANSWER ME!

Judy: Quinnie, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I was just so afraid that if I defended you, I'd be on the curb too…"

Quinn: Mom, you're an adult! So not being thrown out by your husband was more important to you than taking care of your pregnant daughter?

Judy: Quinnie, I'm so sorry, but please come home.

Quinn: Mom, I don't know if I can come back just yet. I think you have to prove yourself to me first.

With that, Quinn gets up and walks off. The screen fades to black.

We hear the bell ring, and then it opens up to a shot of the Glee members sitting in the choir room, talking amongst themselves. Then, the door opens and Will walks in.

Will: Alright, guys. Welcome back from summer vacation! And, please note that Matt has transferred.

Kids (except Artie): Yeah!

Artie: Preach!

Will: So, tell me how your summer went.

Artie: I spent it playing Halo and going to the mall with Tina.

Tina: I spent it going to the mall with Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes, and I worked as a counselor at Asian Camp.

Kurt: I hung out with Mercedes and went to the mall. And went to see Sound Of Music in the theaters a billion times!

Mercedes: Ditto.

Mike: I, uh, went to Asian Camp with Tina. (he blushes when he mentions Tina.)

Rachel: Well, I Mr. Schuester, spent my summer very productively. I don't believe that summer is for relaxing, summer is for maintaining your skills so your voice and body don't go weak and so your even better for next year of Glee Club. I spent my summer productively going to dance, acting, and vocal lessons so as to improve my skills. As my personal motto is, 'You can never be too good at a certain skill.' And on the rare occasion I wasn't at lessons, I found time in my busy day to schedule romantic dates with my wonderful, and good singing boyfriend Finn.

The whole club gave Rachel these weird looks and looks of disgust.

Finn: I spent my summer… hanging around the house and watching the dust collect on the carpet, as Rachel was at lessons most of the time.

Santana: I spent my summer having sex and hanging around the public pool in a bikini, waiting for the hot older guys that worked there to flirt with me and bang me in the locker rooms.

Brittany: I spent my summer sleeping with Santana.

At this, everyone gives Santana and Brittany these weird looks.

Puck: I, um… I didn't have sex at all this summer, I spent my time closing up my pool business at getting other jobs… real jobs and odd jobs around the neighborhood, in case Quinn, um… needed or wanted anything. I… just knowing that I have Quinn, and my beautiful Beth… knowing that I made Beth, it makes me feel better about myself. And… I'm not going back to being the douche and the manwhore anymore. I'm devoting myself entirely to Quinn and Beth, even if Beth isn't mine and Quinn doesn't want me.

At this, the girls go ooh and aah and the boys try not to look emotional. But then, everyone looks to Quinn, as she is the only one who hasn't gone. Quinn just stares back at them.

Will: Quinn, umm… what did you do this summer?

Quinn: You honestly want to know?

Will: Well, that is the whole point of this exercise, so yes.

Quinn: Fine, then. I spent my summer moping around the house, missing my daughter, hating my mother for what she did to me, and looking at old pictures.

At this, there is an awkward silence. Finally, Will breaks it.

Will: Well, that is very… nice, Quinn. Um, so, I have two things to inform you guys of today. First of all, as I announced before, Matt transferred to another district, so that means me are once more in the need of another member.

Tina: Why, Mr. Schue? Why can't it just be the twelve of us? We don't want anyone else coming in and messing up the dynamic, the bond we have.

Will: Tina, I would be totally fine with it just being the twelve of you, but we have to have at least thirteen members to qualify for Sectionals. (pause) Which means that the twelve of you are going to be scouts! If you see someone who looks like they would be a good singer or dancer or energetic on stage, someone who taps their foot when their listening to music on their iPod or sings in the showers after practice, recruit them! And, the other thing I wanted to tell you was, your assigment for this week is to come up to a song that reflects how your summer went!

Quinn (quietly): Oh, great.

Will: Alright, you all are dismissed for today!

The students gather their things and walk out. We stay focused on Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel. Quinn and Puck seem to be arguing and Rachel and Finn seem to be in discussion, and then Finn walks over to Puck.

Finn: Hey, man. I, um… I just wanted to let you know that what you said in Glee today was very touching.

Puck: Thanks, man.

Finn: And I just wanted to let you know I'm happy everything's worked out for you. I mean… in the end we all got what we wanted. You got Quinn and I got Rachel.

Quinn: Yeah. Well, it was kind of funny how it all worked out. I mean, if Coach Sylvester never called me a fat elephant, none of this would have ever happened.

Finn: What do you mean?

Quinn: Puck and I never told you how it happened?

Finn: Um, no, because if you did I probably would've punched Puck's face off.

Quinn: Oh, yeah. Well, here's what happened.

Quinn (V.O.): I was really upset because you had joined Glee Club, and were fawning over that ugly Rachel.

Rachel (V.O.): Hey, I'm not ugly!

Quinn (V.O.): I know that now, but I thought you were a tranny back then. Anyways, so instead of working out, like I was supposed to, seeing as I had to workout for two hours, and then practice my new routine for three hours, I was all depressed and stayed in my room in sweats, eating two tubs of ice cream and lots of soda and watching old reruns of Gossip Girl.

We see on the screen an image of Quinn. She's sitting on her perfect pink bed, eating a tub of ice cream and drinking Coke. We see at least four or five empty cans lying on the floor.

Quinn: (V.O., cont.): Of course, the next day was weigh-ins, and Coach Sylvester wasn't happy with me.

We see an image of Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, standing on the scale as Coach Sylvester stands next to her, leaning over and writing things down on her clipboard. We see lots of other Cheerios in the background, giggling and mingling.

Sue: Well, look at that Quinn, you've gained two pounds.

We close in on Quinn's guilty face.

Sue (cont.): How did that happen, Quinn?

Quinn (stammering): Coach, I don't know, I haven't eaten anything but the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse for a month!

Sue: Quinn, when I ask a question, I expect you to answer honestly. I'm surprised you're not ashamed to call yourself a Cheerio. (then) Quinn, you're a fat, ugly elephant!

Quinn begins to cry and runs into the locker rooms as all the other girls began to laugh.

Quinn (V.O.): And so I sat on the steps, crying my eyes out.

The screen fades to an image of Quinn, sitting on the steps. She's still in her uniform, but her hair is out of it's ponytail and she's crying, her makeup all messed up.

Puck: Hey.

Quinn jumps up and turns around, obviously startled.

Quinn: Oh. Hi, Puck.

Puck: What, you're not happy to see the Puckster?

Quinn: I'm not really happy to see anyone at the moment.

Puck: What do you mean by that?

Quinn: It's just… Finn is gonna break up with me any day now for that tranny freak, and Coach Sylvester called me fat.

Puck: You're not fat.

Quinn (sniffles): Really? Are you sure?

Puck: You couldn't be fat if you ate all the sugar in the world.

Quinn smiles at that.

Puck: So, watcha doing tonight?

Quinn: I dunno, hanging around the house fattening myself even more eating pizza and soda and watching reruns of 'Friends' while my parents go out and have a good time?

Puck stares at Quinn.

Puck: You're not serious… are you?

Quinn: About what? Having a quiet night in? Because if that's the question, yes, I am serious.

Puck: You can't! You can't! Santana's having this totally awesome party filled with grinding dance moves and alcohol and girls in short dresses! You're practically expected to go as the captain of the Cheerios, Q."

Quinn: Well… I would usually go, but we both know I don't really belong at a party like that. And besides, I can't go without Finn.

Puck: Quinn, you should go. It would make you feel better.

Quinn: Well… if it makes you feel better.

Puck: Awesome! I'll see you at Santana's at six!

Quinn (V.O.): So I dolled myself up to look my best and showed up at Santana's house promptly at six o'clock.

We see an image of Quinn, sitting on a couch surrounded by drunk, grinding, scantily clad teenagers. She looks very out of place, and by the look on her face, she feels it too. Her makeup is perfect, her blond hair straightened and falling loosely around her face, and she's wearing a yellow sundress.

Puck: Hey.

Quinn jumps.

Quinn: Oh, hey.

Puck: Can I get you anything to drink? You look thirsty.

Quinn: Um… sure.

Quinn gets up and walks with Puck into the kitchen.

Quinn: What is there?

Puck: Want a wine cooler?

Quinn: Um… I'm not really a drinker. I know what that shit does to people's minds and I don't want to make a fool of myself. What else does Santana have?

Puck: Alcohol, alcohol, and… alcohol.

Quinn: Can I just get some plain water?

Puck: Sorry, Q. There is none.

Quinn scowls.

Puck (cont.): But there are wine coolers if you want one. Those have practically no alcohol in them.

Quinn (shrugs): I guess I can just have one. I'll probably only be able to taste all the fruit juice and sugar in it.

Puck gets a can out of the fridge, and hands it to Quinn. The two head back into the living room.

Numbers flash at the bottom of the screen. They read 10:00 P.M., meaning several hours have passed. We come back into the living room to see Quinn, tipsy, sipping at her ninth wine cooler while Puck chugs a bottle of beer. Quinn then begins to giggle hysterically.

Puck: What's so funny?

Quinn (hysterically): This room is funny!

Puck: Um… you're smashed. Do you want me to drive you home or something?

At this, Quinn shakes her head.

Quinn: No, Puck, don't take me home. I want to stay here the night, be a regular teenager for once.

Puck: Okay.

Quinn then yawns.

Puck: Here, I'll find somewhere for you to sleep… alright?

Quinn nods and Puck lifts her into his arms, and carries her upstairs to the off limits second floor of the grand mansion that Santana lived in, but nearly as grand as the Fabray mansion. Puck finally carries her into the master bedroom and lightly settles her on the bed, beginning to tuck her in.

Quinn: No, Puck. Stop.

Puck: What?

Quinn: I want you to lay here with me.

Puck: Come again?

Quinn: Lay here with me, Noah.

Puck: Okay.

Puck settles onto the bed.

Puck (cont.): Night, Q.

Puck leans over to kiss her gently on the forehead, and then she turns her head at the last second and his lips make contact with her lips instead of her forehead. Then, they begin kissing more intently. Finally, after a while, they're starting to makeout more rougher and are starting to get more intimate. Loud moans are heard from Quinn.

Quinn: I can't do this.

Puck: Yes you can. Have another wine cooler.

Quinn: I'm captain of the Celibacy Club. I took a vow.

Puck: Well, so did Santana and Brittany, and I did them.

Quinn: What about Finn? He's your best friend!

Puck: C'mon, we're in high school. Do you think either one of us is gonna give a damn about Finn in three years? (pause) Life's just a bunch of experiences, y'know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead.

Quinn: Okay, but you can't tell anybody. I can't lose my rep.

Puck: Our secret.

Quinn: What about protection?

Puck: I got it, trust me. This isn't just another hookup for me.

As Puck continues to please Quinn, she whispers one last sentence.

Quinn: Tell me again.

Puck (between kisses): You're not fat.

Then, the screen slowly fades away as the two teenagers please each other, and the screen comes back to the present day Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Rachel.

Finn: I can't believe it.

Puck: What are you talking about, man?

Finn: How dare you two?

Quinn: Finn, what are you talking about? How dare we what?

Finn: I… I didn't know exactly when you're little thing happened, but… I never expected it happened at the one party I didn't go to.

Quinn: Finn…

Puck: Dude, it wasn't like that…

Finn: I trusted you too, and the next thing I know, the first party I don't go to, you guys end up sleeping together and have a baby. I trusted you guys!

Rachel: Finn, that's in the past, c'mon…

Finn: No! You know what, I wouldn't care if you two never talked to me again!

And then Finn storms off, leaving a torn Rachel, an angry Puck, and a sobbing Quinn behind.

Then, the screen fades to black. The Glee Club is on the stage in black high tops, white shirts, and black pants, remiscent to their uniforms for 'Keep Holding On.' Quinn is addressing Will, who is sitting in the audience.

Quinn: Hello, Mr. Schuester. This is my song. I've gotten my fellow Glee Club members to sing and dance with me to help with my presentation, and it represents my sorrow at hurting Finn just as much as the depression I feel from being separated from my child.

Will: Alright, Quinn, go on.

The music to Leona Lewis's 'Better In Time' starts up, and they start to sing. Quinn's on lead vocals, while the rest of the club is backup. They each have a partner. Quinn and Finn are together, Puck and Rachel are together, Mercedes and Mike are together, Kurt and Tina are together, Brittany and Santana are together, and Artie is by himself.

_Quinn:_

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See, somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Going, coming. Thought that I heard a knock_

_Who's there? No one. Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice, boy, you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again_

_All I know is I'm gonna be okay_

_All:_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah_

_(It'll all get better in time)_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (ooh yeah)_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Quinn:_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something that'd remind me_

_It wasn't all that easy_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming, don't wanna lie_

_Hurt my feelings_

_But that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice, well_

_You mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again_

_All I know is I'm gonna be okay_

_All:_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, ooh yeah_

_(It'll all get better in time)_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile, cause I deserve to, oooh_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Quinn:_

_Since there's no more you and me (no more you and me)_

_It's time I let you go so you can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is_

_I'll be fine without you, yes I will_

_All:_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oooh yeah_

_(It'll all get better in time)_

_And even though I really love youI'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, yeeahh_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time._

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! And this is like a TV show, so it will be updated every Thursday!**_


	2. Friends and Foes

Narrator: So, here's what you MISSED last week on Glee. Quinn used to be a Cheerio, but she was thrown off when Sue found out she was pregnant.

Sue (to Quinn): I'm can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace.

Narrator: And it kinda looked for a while back there that Quinn wanted to be a Cheerio again, and while she was still pregnant.

Quinn (to Sue): I want back on that squad.

Narrator: But then it kinda seemed like she realized where her true loyalties lay.

Quinn: You know what? I don't think I want to be part of a team where I only look appear to belong. I want to be part of a team that's proud to have me… like Glee Club.

Narrator: And now we're not sure whether Santana or Brittany is captain.

Image of Santana and Brittany sitting with their pinkies linked together.

Narrator (cont.): And when Quinn and Puck had a baby together and Finn found out he wasn't the father, he was really angry.

We see an image of Puck and Finn on the floor, punching each other.

Narrator: (cont): But Finn's a nice guy, and eventually he forgave them, but when Quinn told him the truth about how she and Puck slept together at the only party that Finn didn't go to, it was like baby gate broke all over again.

Finn: I trusted you two, and the next thing I know, the first party I didn't go to, you guys end up sleeping together and have a baby. I trusted you guys!

Narrator: And Quinn gets really emotional.

We see shot of Quinn and the rest of the club singing 'Better in Time.'

Narrator (cont.): Artie and Tina are dating, but it kind of seems like Mike has a thing for Tina.

Mike: I, uh, went to Asian Camp with Tina. (He blushes)

And that's what you MISSED on Glee!

Exit. Football Field

The screen comes up to a shot of the football players and Cheerios on the football field. The football players are throwing the balls back and forth to each other, checking out the Cheerios. Coach Sylvester is in the bleachers, holding a megaphone to her mouth, and the Cheerios are performing a very complicated routine. Santana is standing back, not performing but watching, her arms crossed over her chest.

Santana: Oh my gosh… no, no, no, you're all doing it wrong! You all look so retarded.

Red Head Cheerio: Well, I'm sorry, Miss Latina Bitch, but we all can't do it as perfect as you can when all you do is cut us down. Haven't you ever heard of constructive criticism?

Santana: Oh, no you didn't!

Santana runs at the redhead and forces her to the ground. She scratches at her face and pulls her ponytail.

Brittany (monotone): Stop the violence.

All the other Cheerios rush at Santana, knocking her to the ground.

Sue: Guys, stop! Stop, you lesbian sluts.

All the Cheerios look to their coach.

Sue: You're dismissed for the day.

Exit. William McKinley High School

We see a shot of Quinn walking down the front steps of the school, alone.

Sue: Hey, Quinn.

Quinn turns around and watches Sue run towards her.

Quinn (mumbles): Oh, great.

Sue: Hey, Q.

Quinn: Um… hi?

Sue: How was your hospital stay and summer mourning over that bastard child of yours?

Quinn: Did you just stop me to mock me? Because if so, this is a waste of my time, and I'd rather be at home doing my homework.

Sue: Actually, surprisingly, no. I have a preposition for you, Quinn.

Quinn: And what is that?

Sue: Come back to the Cheerios.

Quinn: W… what?

Sue: Come back to the Cheerios, Quinn.

Quinn: Why?

Sue: Because. I can tell just from looking at you that you're back down to your pre-baby size, maybe even a few pounds lighter. Second, I've been waiting for months now for you to pop out that bastard child so everything could go back to the way it used to be before, and third of all, Santana is just not cutting it. Everyone used to like you so much more. She doesn't practice with them like she's supposed to; she just stands off to the side like some lazy thing and yells at them. Only I'm supposed to yell at them.

Quinn: No.

Sue (taken aback): Wait, what? Did you just say no to me?

Quinn: I'm not coming back to the Cheerios; I didn't come back for a reason. I'm not replacing Santana.

Sue: But think about it, Quinn. Pregnancy robbed you of soo many things. You're beauty, you're popularity… you could get that all back if you just came back to my squad.

We zero in on Quinn's confused face.

Sue (cont.): Think about it, Q.

Into. Hallway

People are standing around, chatting in the hallways, including several of the Gleeks. Rachel is talking to Finn by their lockers, and she first notices it.

Rachel: Oh my god.

Finn turns and sees it too.

Finn: Oh my god.

Tina: Oh my god.

Artie: Oh my god.

Brittany and Santana are walking down the hallway, their pinkies linked, when they see it.

Brittany: Who is that?

Santana: That little bitch!

We see a female student's legs. As the camera goes up, we see she's wearing a Cheerios uniform, and when the camera goes up further, we see the face. It's Quinn! She walks down the hallway, smiling at all the boys. Santana yanks her pinkie from Brittany's and runs at Quinn. Both girls fall into the lockers.

Santana: You little bitch! You told Coach Sylvester to make you captain, you took my spot as head Cheerio!

Quinn: From what I heard, you were more like a head bitch!

Santana: Sure, slut!

With that, she slaps Quinn. Quinn touches her cheek for a second, and then jumps at Santana. The two girls fall against the lockers, pulling and scratching. They fall to the ground, and keep fighting until Will comes to break them up.

Will: Stop… stop it! We don't beat up family!

Santana: Oh sure she has family, she's a MOTHER!

Quinn tries to run at Santana again, but Will holds her back. The crowd that was watching slowly begins to disperse and go to their classes, and Santana walks away.

Into. Hallway Later In the Day

Tina is all alone in the hallway, rummaging in her locker. We see Mike walk down the hallway. He leans against the locker.

Mike: Hey.

Tina: Oh, hey, Mike.

Mike: Watcha up to?

Tina: Nothing much.

Mike smiles.

Mike: Asian camp was fun, wasn't it?

Tina smiles too.

Tina: Lots of fun!

Mike: Tina, I… I like you. I've liked you for a long time.

Tina: I like you too, Mike.

Mike leaned forward and kissed Tina gently on the lips. He wraps his arms around her and deepens it. Tina, however, finally pushes him away.

Tina: I can't do this, Mike; I have a boyfriend who I love. And his name is Artie.

Into Choir Room

Artie is sitting in his wheelchair sadly, while the rest of the Glee boys, except for Mike, comfort him.

Finn: It's alright, Artie.

Puck: Yeah, it's alright, man. Mike and Tina are assholes.

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Tina and Mike.

Artie: Tina, how could you?

Tina: Artie… what are you talking about?

Artie: You cheated on me with Mike.

Tina: N-no I didn't Artie, I love you!

Artie (angrily): Don't lie to me, Tina! I saw you kissing Mike!

Tina: Artie, I admit, I kissed Mike. He kissed me, but then I told him I couldn't be with him because you and I were dating and I loved you!

Artie: We're not dating anymore, Tina.

Into. Mercedes's bedroom

Quinn and Mercedes are sleeping when Quinn's iPhone begins to buzz. She sits up and begins to talk.

Quinn (sleepily): Hello?

Shelby (panicked): Quinn, she's gone!

Quinn: What do you mean she's gone? Who is this?

Shelby: Quinn, this is Shelby. Beth is gone!

Quinn: Oh my gosh… I'll be right there!

Into. Corcoran house, a half hour later

Quinn and Shelby are standing together in the Corcoran living room. There is stuff strewn all around the room, and it looks very cozy.

Quinn: What happened?

Shelby: Well, I was in the kitchen preparing Beth's meal, and she was in her crib. So I came into her room with the bottle, and Beth was gone from the crib. And, plus, the window was open, and I was sure that it hadn't been when I was in there before!

Quinn stands up.

Quinn: You heartless bitch!

Shelby: Quinn…

Quinn (screaming): How could you? I trusted you with my flesh and blood, and you just let her get kidnapped.

Shelby: Quinn…

Quinn (screaming): I should have never given you Beth, you're an unfit mother. This would've never happened if I hadn't given her to you!

Shelby steps back like Quinn slapped her.

Quinn (cont.): Oh, my… I'm so sorry.

Shelby (whispering): You really think I'm a bad mother?

Quinn: No, Shelby, you know I didn't mean it; I was just caught up in the moment. I'm sorry!

Shelby: It's alright, Quinn. Our biggest priority right now is finding Beth.

Quinn: Right.

Shelby: Would you like to call Noah? He might want to come help.

Quinn: No, I don't think it's a good idea to bug him.

Shelby: Alright, well, you can have a seat.

Quinn takes a seat.

Shelby: Would you like some coffee?

Quinn: Please.

Shelby heads into the kitchen and a couple moments later she comes back out with two mugs. She hands one to Quinn and sits next to Quinn.

Quinn: So, can't we call the police to help us search for Beth?

Shelby shakes her head.

Shelby: We can't report Beth missing until she has gone unseen for 24 hours.

Quinn: And the window was open?

Shelby: Yes. I'm guessing someone snuck in through the window and kidnapped Beth while I was gone, and then climbed out through the window again with Beth in tow.

Quinn: So… all we can do right now is look for Beth on our own?

Shelby: Yes.

Into Choir room

We see all the Glee Kids sitting in the chairs. Quinn is sitting next to a clueless Puck. She looks very tired.

Quinn (V.O.): Gosh, I didn't even want to come to school when my baby girl was missing, but Shelby forced me to. She told me I had to get an education, regardless of whether Beth was missing, and she told me I could help her search again as soon as I got out of school and she'd keep looking. But what does school matter when my little girl is missing?

Will: Alright, guys, so…

Terri: Hey, Will.

Will spins around to see Terri standing in the doorway. She's holding a baby which looks oddly familiar with her clear skin, blond hair, and green eyes.

Puck: That baby looks familiar…

Quinn: That little bitch…

Terri: Say hello to our daughter, Will.

Will: What are you talking about? We don't have a daughter together.

Terri: Oh, yes we do. I named her Abigail. It turns out that while I was faking being pregnant I actually got pregnant, and I didn't know it because of the shape of my uterus. You've heard about those women who didn't know they were pregnant, right, Will? Well, I was one of those women. When I went for a regular checkup when I was 8 months along, my doctor had to do an ultrasound to check for cancer, and he was the one who found out I was pregnant. I gave birth the first of June.

Will looks conflicted.

Quinn: Don't believe her!

Quinn jumps up.

Terri: Excuse me, Quinn?

Quinn: Mr. Schue, don't believe her. That's not her baby.

Terri: If it's not my baby, then whose is it?

Quinn: Mine.

The whole Glee Club gasps.

Puck: What do you mean by this, Quinn?

Quinn: Shelby called me last night and told me Beth was missing, and if none of you have noticed, that baby is the spitting image of me.

Terri: Quinn, do you honestly expect us to believe your lies?

Quinn: Give me my baby back, bitch!

Quinn jumps up, knocking her chair over, and tries to run at Terri. Puck holds her back.

Quinn: Let me go! Let me go! That bitch has my daughter!

Terri: Whatever, Quinn.

She winks at Will.

Terri: Now that I have your daughter, maybe you and I should get back together. My condo, seven, tonight. My condo number is 17 at 1778 street on Fifth Avenue.

Into. Corcoran House

Quinn: I know who has Beth, Shelby!

Shelby: Who?

Quinn: Terri Shuester!

Shelby: Oh, that crazy bitch?

Quinn: My thoughts exactly. She's the one who lied to her husband and said she was pregnant when she wasn't. She's passing Beth off as her and Mr. Schue's daughter who she named Abigail, and apparently she thinks Mr. Schue will come back now that they have a 'daughter' together. And the ironic thing is, she's probably right.

Shelby: Well, do you know where she lives?

Quinn: Yes.

Into Terri's Condo

Will: Wow… I can't believe she's mine.

Terri: She's ours, sweetie.

Will: Right.

Terri: Do you want a beer?

Will: Sure.

Terri gets up and walks into the kitchen. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Will: Terr, someone's at the door.

Terri: Can you get it please?

Will gets up and gets the door.

Will: Terri, there is a police officer at the door!

Terri runs back into the living room, a panicked look on her face.

Terri: Tell them to go away!

But it was too late.

Police Officer 1: Is one of you Terri del Monco?

Will: She is.

Police Officer 2: Can we come in for a second?

Will: Sure.

The police officers walk in and sit on the couch.

Police Officer 1: Is this Beth Corcoran?

Terri (angrily): No, this is Abigail del Monco!

Police Officer 1: Right. Well, we got a phone call saying that Beth Corcoran had been kidnapped and was being passed off as Abigail del Monco. Are you the parents?

Terri: Yes we are.

Police Officer 1: If you're the parents, you should have the birth certificate.

Terri freezes.

Police Officer 1 (cont.): Do you have the birth certificate?

Terri: No.

Police Officer: Then that means you are not the mother and will be taken jail for kidnapping. Are you gonna confess? You'll go to jail either way.

Terri: I'll never confess!

Into Corcoran House

Quinn and Shelby are sitting together on the couch. There is a knock at the door. Shelby answers it.

Shelby: Hello?

Police Officer 1: Hi, I believe this baby belongs to you.

He hands Beth to Shelby.

Shelby: Thank you.

Police Officer 1: We also want to inform you that Terri del Monco has been arrested for kidnapping. Good day, m'am.

Into Choir room

Santana (V.O.): I hate Quinn.

We see image of Quinn sitting with Puck laughing.

Santana (V.O., cont): She steals everything from me. She was always the prettier one, she had the good little church girl reputation while I hate the slutty whore reputation. She took the captain of the Cheerios from me. Why can't I ever have anything to myself without Quinn butting in and stealing it?

Will: Alright, guys, we're doing duets this week. Pick a partner and chose a duet to sing together that shows the relationship the two of you have.

Santana raises her hand.

Will (cont.): Yes, Santana?

Santana: I choose Quinn. Come on, Q, we're going first.

Quinn looks nervous, but gets up and walks and sits on the stool next to Santana.

Quinn (whispers): What are we singing?

Santana (whispers): Trust, you know it. You'll recognize it when you hear it.

The music to the mashup of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty started, and Quinn began to sing.

Quinn:

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_

Santana:

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just tripping_

Both:

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty!_

Santana:

_Never insecure until I met you_

Both:

_Now I'm being stupid_

Quinn:

_I used to be so cute to me_

Both:

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_To make you happy?_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_To get back to me (hey!)_

Santana:

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_Keep on tripping_

Both:

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Find out who am I to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty_

Quinn:

_I feel pretty_

Santana:

_Oh so pretty_

Both:

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

Quinn:

_And I pity_

Both:

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I feel pretty (you can buy you're hair if it won't grow)_

_Oh so pretty (you can fix your nose if he says so)_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright (you can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make)_

_But if you can't look inside you_

_Find out who am I too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty_

Quinn:

_I feel pretty_

Santana:

_But unpretty_

The rest of the club begins to clap.

Will: That was… good, guys! You two have duets down. If any of you need help on doing a duet, you should go to Quinn and Santana!

Rachel raises her hand.

Will (cont.): Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: Can I and Finn go next?

Will: Go for it.

Rachel and Finn go up and sit on the stools. The music to 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John starts.

Finn:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Rachel:

_I couldn't if I tried_

Finn:

_Honey if I get restless_

Rachel:

_Baby you're not the kind_

Finn:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Rachel:

_You take the weight off of me_

Finn:

_Honey when you knocked on my door_

Rachel:

_I gave you my key_

Both:

_Nobody knows it_

Finn:

_When I was down_

_Rachel:_

_I was your clown_

Both:

_Nobody knows it_

Finn:

_Right from the start_

Rachel:

_I gave you my heart_

Both:

_I gave you my heart_

Finn:

_So don't go breaking my heart_

Rachel:

_I won't go breaking your heart_

Both:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Finn:

_And nobody told us_

Rachel:

_Cause nobody showed us_

Finn:

_And now it's up to us, babe_

Rachel:

_I think we can make it_

Finn:

_So don't misunderstand me_

Rachel:

_You put the light in my life_

Finn:

_You put the spark to the flame_

Rachel:

_I've got your heart in my sights_

Will: Good job, guys!

Into. Hallway

Mike: Hey, Tina… wait up!

Tina: Oh, hey, Mike.

Mike: Listen, I'm really sorry about Artie breaking up with you.

Tina: It's alright.

Mike: So… I was wondering if you maybe want to go out.

Tina smiles.

Tina: I really like that, Mike.

As we focus on Tina and Mike smiling at each other, the music to High School Musical's 'All in This Together' started. Then, we see a shot of the Glee Club members standing on the stage, singing and dancing together.

All:

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_

_Together, we're there for each other every time_

_Together, together, come on let's do this right_

Finn:

_Here and now it's time for celebration_

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

_That's all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about (yeah yeah)_

Rachel:

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (we make each other strong)_

_Were not the same_

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

All:

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

Quinn:

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_

_Together we're there for each other every time_

_Together together come on let's do this right_

Puck:

_We're all here_

_And speaking out with one voice_

_We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)_

_The party's on everyone now make some noise_

_Come on scream and shout_

Both:

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all!_

All:

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

Tina:

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on let's have some fun_

_Together we're there for each other every time_

_Together together come on let's do this right_

Mike:

_We're all here_

_And speaking out with one voice_

_We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)_

_The party's on everyone now make some noise_

_Come on scream and shout_

Both:

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all!_

All:

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

Finn and Rachel:

_Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah you really got it going on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

All:

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do itlet's get to it_

_Come on, everyone_

Will: Bull's eye, guys! Take it from the top!

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Also, if you guys have requests for certain things to happen or songs you want the club to sing, I'll try to do my best!**_


	3. Lesbianism

So here's what you missed last week on Glee.

Santana and Brittany have sex together.

Flashback to 'Sectionals.'

Santana: Sex is NOT dating.

Brittany: Yeah. If it was, me and Santana would be dating.

And Quinn has had relationships with Finn and Puck before, but she hasn't ever really seemed to be interested in them.

Flashback to 'Pilot.' We see a painting of Jesus, and then, then shot goes down and we Quinn and Finn making out. As Finn's hands travel down her body and grab her butt, she pushes him off her and sits up, clasping her hands in prayer position in front of her.

Quinn: Let's pray.

Flashback to 'Preggers.'

Quinn (to Puck): I slept with you because I was drunk off wine coolers and feeling fat that day. But it was a mistake.

Plus, New Directions needs one new member to qualify for Regionals.

Will: First of all, as I announced before, Matt has transferred to another school district, so that means we are once more in need of another member.

And that's what you missed last week on… GLEE!

On the last word, we see shot of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany singing 'Say A Little Prayer' to Will.

Into. Santana's bedroom

We enter into Brittany's bedroom. We see lots of pictures, pictures of Brittany with the Cheerios, pictures of Brittany's and her family, and pictures of Santana and Brittany. Then, the short moves to the bed, on which there are two cheerleaders tangled up in each other. Their in their uniforms, but their ponytails have been let down. They are making out.

Brittany: Mmm… you're such a good kisser, San!

Santana: Thanks… well, I've had a lot of practice.

Brittany: Have you noticed how Quinn has gotten really sad lately? I think it has something to do with Beth and not being pregnant anymore.

Santana (rolls eyes): Nobody cares about that slut and her bastard child.

She reaches up and wipes the lip gloss off her mouth with the back of her hand, then takes out her tube and reapplies it.

Brittany: Santana, I don't like it when you talk about Quinn like that. She's nice, and she's my friend. She was your friend too. Why do you hate her so much?

Santana: First up, BITCH stole my man, slept with him and got pregnant while we were still dating. Second, BITCH stole my captainship.

Brittany: She didn't steal it, Coach Sylvester gave it her. And second, you and Puck had broken up when she slept with him.

Santana: So? What about the chicks before dicks rule? What about us promising that we would never go out with one of your best friend's exes? And besides, there is a lot of talking going on today, and I don't like that. I wanna be getting my mack on.

Brittany: Santana, there's something else I wanna tell you.

Santana (irritated): What?

Brittany: I… I think I love you.

Santana: Wait… what?

Brittany: I love you, San. Have since we were little girls running around in dresses and pigtails. I just never noticed it until now.

Santana: No… no, this can't be happening! No, no, no! I am not a friggin' lesbian!

Brittany: San…

Santana: No, don't try to make excuses. I'm not a lesbian!

Brittany: Let me explain!

Santana: No… you know what, I'm leaving!

Santana jumps up. She gathers her hair in a ponytail and holds it with the elastic. She gathers her purse and keys, slips into her Cheerios jacket, and runs out, crying. Brittany begins crying too.

Into. Hallway

Rachel and Finn are walking down the hallway, talking about a new musical that was coming out on Broadway that was going to suck, but suddenly Rachel is slammed into the lockers.

Finn: Rachel… Rachel, you okay?

Quinn (giggling): Ice Quinn's back, bitches!

Rachel: If… if I have to get brain surgery because of her, she's paying for the costs and the thousands of dollars I'll need for the years of therapy to get over this traumatic experience…

Quinn (to Puck): Puhlease, who does she thinks she's kidding? She already needs brain surgery!

Puck: Hey, Quinn, I kind of need to ask you something?

Quinn: Well, I'm waiting… what is it?

Puck takes her hand into his and she wrenches it away.

Puck: I love you, and I was wondering if you… wanted to be my girlfriend.

Quinn: No.

Puck: Wait, why?

Quinn: Because, Puck. You're a player, and I don't need that kind of poison in my life.

Puck: But Quinn, I've changed.

Quinn: Too little, too late!

Quinn starts to run away, and Puck doesn't follow her, but Rachel does.

Rachel: Quinn, I need to talk to you.

Quinn: Too bad.

Rachel: What the hell is wrong with you? You've treated me horribly ever since we met without reason, and I supported you and was nice to you will there was a bun in the oven, when I could've told everyone about your pregnancy from the get go!

Quinn: Goodbye!

Quinn runs into the girls' locker room and falls against one of the lockers, crying, but Rachel follows.

Rachel: I thought when we friends, but when you got your power back, it just went straight to your head.

Quinn: Shut up.

Rachel: But…

Quinn: No really, no. Shut up.

Then, Quinn steps forward and presses her lips to Rachel's. Rachel just stands there, letting herself get kissed, but eventually she pushes Quinn off her.

Rachel: Quinn….

Quinn: Rachel…

Rachel turns and runs away.

Quinn (V.O.): I can't believe it… I let my feelings get so carried away, and… she's probably gonna tell everyone in this god damn school, and I don't blame her.

Into. Finn's Bedroom

Rachel: Finn… I have to ask you a question?

Finn: Yeah?

Rachel: Well… I'm not gonna name names, but… how would you feel if I told you a girl… who I thought was straight, the meanest bitch ever, turned out to be really… a suppressed lesbian.

Finn: I'd ask you if you harbored any feelings for this particular girl, but… who is it?

Rachel (breaths deeply): You won't tell anyone, right?

Finn: I promise, Rachel.

Rachel: Well… it's Quinn.

Finn's jaw dropped open.

Finn: You're kidding me!

Rachel: No… she kissed me.

Finn: So that explains it!

Rachel: What?

Finn: That explains why she never let me touch her, at all! I just thought it was because she was a religious freak… do you like her?

Rachel: Well… I guess. I guess I just ignored my feelings towards her, because she tortured me so much I thought it could never be.

Finn: Then you should go out with her.

Rachel: Really?

Finn: Yeah. It would make her happy.

Rachel: A-alright. Will you go now?

Finn: Sure. Good luck, Rach, and I'll talk to you later.

Rachel shakily picks up her cell phone. We see shot of the screen.

Rachel (text message): Hey. Um, wanna come over?

Quinn: Yeah! Of course.

Rachel: Okay, see you in half an hour.

Half an hour later

The doorbell rings. Rachel gets off the couch and walks over, opening it.

Rachel: Hey!

Quinn: Hey!

Rachel: Take a seat.

Quinn takes a seat on the couch, and so does Rachel.

Rachel: So, I, um, was thinking about what happened in the locker room, and I talked to Finn about it.

Quinn: You WHAT?

Rachel: Don't worry, he promised not to tell anyone. But… I just needed someone to talk to, and… I realized when I talked to Finn that I liked you too.

She scooted forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's.

Quinn: No… I'm sorry, Rachel, but I can't do this, and it has nothing to do with you.

Rachel: Why?

Quinn: I can't lose my rep again, and… when I kissed you, I was confused. I needed to be loved, and I thought you could give that to me. But… Beth… my little girl… I can't do this!

Quinn jumps up and runs out.

Into Choir Room

Quinn: Mr. Schue?

Will: Yes, Quinn.

Quinn: I've put a number together. I was wondering if I could do it.

Will: Take it away.

Quinn stands up and walks to the microphone. The music to A Chorus Line's 'What I Did for Love' began.

Quinn:

_Kiss today goodbye_

_The sweetness and the sorrow_

_Wish me luck, the same to you_

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love_

_Look, my eyes are dry_

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_It's as if we always knew_

_And I won't forget what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_Gone_

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love is what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me towards tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What we did for love_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me towards tomorrow_

_Point me towards tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love_

The club claps. We ease in on Quinn, then Rachel, then Santana, then Brittany. All are crying.

Santana: Mr. Schue, can I go next?

Will: Certainly.

Santana gets up and sits on the stool.

Santana: This song is dedicated to Brittany. I was an asshole to her the other day, and she doesn't deserve it. This is my way of apologizing.

The music to Evanescence's 'Immortal' begins.

Santana:

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers_

_And it won't leave me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the light you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all your tears_

_And I held your hand throughout all these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all your tears_

_And I held your hand throughout all these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The music ended and Santana rushes into Brittany's arms.

Brittany: Is that your way of coming out?

Santana shakes her head.

Santana: No, Britt. I'll come out within the Glee Club, but I… I can't tell the rest of the world yet. But I love you. Don't you ever forget that.

Quinn: Wait, you're lesbo too?

We then see that Quinn and Rachel are sitting together, their fingers intertwined, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

Artie: When did that happen?

The people that seem surprised that Brittany and Santana are together are Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, and Mike, since they, of course, had been left out of the conference call about Quinn's baby daddy last year right before Sectionals.

Kurt: Why can't there be as many gays as there are lesbians in this school?

Brittany (monotone): Don't you think it's hot watching two girls make out with each other?

Kurt: Um… no.

Into Guidance Counselors' Office

We see shot of Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana sitting together in Emma's office.

Santana: What are we doing here, anyway?

Quinn: Mr. Schue. He referred us here after the events of yesterday.

Emma: So, I, uh, heard you guys were, uh, lesbians…

Santana: Bi, actually.

Quinn: Bi.

Rachel: Bi.

Brittany: Bye bye, bird!

Emma: Yes, yes, bi. Anyways, and that's okay.

She reaches forward and her fingers scan over a row of pamphlets, before plucking four out, titled, 'I'm In Love with My Best Friend of the Same Gender!'

Santana: Oh, hell no, I'm not reading this dumb ass pamphlet!

Santana jumps up, preparing to strangle Emma, and Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany rush to hold Santana back. Emma screams and leans over, throwing up.

Rachel: Thank you, Miss Pilsbury, I think now would be the appropriate time for the four of us to return to class. Um… Santana doesn't mean it, she really doesn't.

The four walk out the door and down the hall. They see a girl standing, all alone, by her locker, wearing baggy clothes. She looks sad and lonely. We see another girl, a cheerleader, standing at her locker.

Cheerleader: Do I look fat in this uniform?

Girl: Well… kind of.

Cheerleader: What did you say?

Girl: I said you kind of looked fat in that uniform.

Cheerleader: You little freak! I wasn't even talking to you. You're such a retard!

The girl is now on the verge of tears.

Girl: I'm not a retard!

Cheerleader (laughs): Yeah right. You're in my Trig class, and you have to go see the counselor every week because you're a retard!

The cheerleader then launches herself at the girl and pins her to the lockers.

Cheerleader (cont.): What are you gonna do now, freak!

Quinn (shouts): Hey, leave her alone!

The cheerleader pales and whips in the direction of Quinn, but she doesn't take her hands away.

Cheerleader: And why should I do that, slut?

Quinn launches herself at the cheerleader, knocking her off the girl. Rachel and Brittany stand in front of the girl, protecting her, while Quinn and Santana beat the girl up. The girl finally gets up and staggers away, mumbling to herself.

Quinn (to the girl): Hey, it's alright. What's your name?

Girl: Amy Miller.

Quinn: That's cool, that's such a pretty name. What do you like to do, Amy?

Amy: I like to read and draw and climb trees and dance and sing…

Quinn: Wait, you like to sing and dance?

Amy: Oh yes, I love to do both! How come?

Quinn: Well, we're in Glee Club, and we need another member. We were wondering if you wanted to join.

Amy (excitedly): Yes! That sounds like such fun!

Quinn: Cool! Meet us at the auditorium at three thirty tomorrow, okay?

Amy: Okay!

Into. Auditorium

Amy enters, looking nervous.

Rachel (waves): Over here, Amy!

Amy walks over.

Santana smiles at the girl, something strange for her, since she only really smiles at Brittany, but she seems to have taken a liking for the girl, just like the other three have.

Santana: What are you singing?

Amy (playfully): You'll just have to wait and see.

Will: Hello, Amy, my name is Mr. Schuester, and I am the Glee Club Coach. You can start now if you want?

Amy walks up to the stage and microphone. The music to Katy Perry's 'Firework' started.

Amy:

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know there's still a chance for you?_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew, what the future holds_

_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why, all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show em what you're worth_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

As Amy finished, the whole club clapped.

Rachel: She's almost as good as me!

Quinn: Are you jealous?

Rachel: No, I'm happy for her.

Amy (breathlessly): That was really fun!

Santana: You were pretty good, shortie!

Amy: Thanks! Hey, do you guys want to spend the night at my house?

All: Sure!

Into. Amy's room

Amy: Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!

Rachel: Okay.

The four girls sit in a circle on the floor.

Amy: Okay, Quinn, you go first. Truth or dare?

Quinn: Truth.

Amy: Okay. What's your biggest mistake of your life?

Quinn (whispers): Giving my baby up.

Amy: What did you say?

Quinn (loudly): I said, giving my baby up!

Amy: You had a baby?

Quinn (irritably): Yes, her name is Beth. I had her with Noah Puckerman.

Amy: Oh, I didn't know that. I just moved here from Florida this summer.

Rachel: It's your turn, Amy. Who do you have the biggest crush on in the school?

Amy reddens.

Santana: Well… we want to hear the juicy details.

Amy: Well… I kind of like Finn.

Rachel: Really?

Amy: Yeah.

Quinn: I dated him, and Rachel dated him too.

Rachel: I think he'd like you. He really liked me, and you're like me. You're socially awkward, have a good singing voice, have brown hair and brown eyes, and you're very short.

Amy: Really? I really like him!

Rachel: Really. Maybe we can go by his house tonight and say hi.

Amy squeals.

Ms. Miller: Hi, girls, pizza's here.

Amy: Are you eating with us, Mom?

Ms. Miller: No, I'm making myself a salad. Would you girls like to eat in here or in the dining room?

Amy: We'll eat here, Mom.

Ms. Miller: Okay.

Mrs. Miller hands the pizza box to Amy and passes out the drinks.

Ms. Miller (cont.): Well, I'll be in the dining room if you need me, girls.

She exits.

Brittany: Where's your dad?

Amy: My parents are… divorced. That's why I and my mom moved up from Florida this summer.

Quinn: Oh, that's too bad. My parents got divorced because my dad was having some affair with some tattooed freak.

Amy: Oh.

Quinn: Alright, B, it's your turn. Truth or dare?

Brittany: Dare.

Quinn: Alright, your dare is to flash the next person who walks by the window.

All the girls giggle. Brittany walks over to the window and turns around, doing the deed. The girls giggle even more.

Rachel: Alright, Santana. Truth or dare?

Santana: I'm not a pussy. Dare.

Rachel: Alright, your dare is to kiss Amy.

Santana: Hell no!

Quinn: Remember the pact? If you don't complete the dare, you have to walk all the way to the Ohio interstate naked until a cop comes past and arrests you.

Santana (grumbles): Fine.

Santana scoots forward and kisses Amy, wrapping the girl in her arms.

Amy (breathlessly): Wow that was my first kiss.

Santana: You're pretty good for a newbie. But not as good as B.

Quinn: Alright, Amy, you're next. Truth or dare?

Amy: Truth.

Quinn: Alright. What's your biggest secret?

Amy wraps a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

Amy: Alright… if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody.

All: We promise.

Amy: Alright. Well, when that cheerleader was mean to me, she was right.

Santana: What?

Amy: I do have a disability.

Rachel: What is it? You seem normal to us.

Amy: That's because I am normal. I can sing and dance just like any other person, it's just writing that's hard for me. Writing and social skills. What I have is called Asperger's Syndrome.

Santana starts to laugh.

Brittany: San, it's not funny!

Rachel: Well, its okay, Amy. All of us in Glee Club are losers anyway, so you fit right in.

Amy: Yes. I just have a hard time making and keeping friends because sometimes I… say offensive things without meaning to.

Quinn: Well, we still like you regardless.

Rachel: Hey, we should probably get Amy fixed up and over to Finn's before its too late.

Quinn: Oh, yeah.

Rachel: Now, Finn likes girls that are low-key. Classy but comfortable clothes, just a little bit of makeup, just lip gloss and mascara, and a natural hair style. He doesn't like girls in tight shirts or short skirts or cat suits."

Amy: Oh.

Amy's room 30 minutes later

We see image of Amy. She's not wearing baggy clothes anymore, but a pink sweatshirt and sweat pants, she's wearing just a little makeup, and her hair has been brushed and pulled back into a ponytail.

Amy: Come on, let's go!

The girls walk into the dining room.

Amy: We're going somewhere, Mom.

Ms. Miller: Okay, just don't stay out too late.

Amy: We won't.

Onto Hudson's Front Porch

Rachel reaches out and pushes the doorbell. The door opens.

Finn: Hello?

Rachel: Hey.

Finn: Hey, Rach. Hey Quinn, Santana, Brittany.

Quinn: We want you to meet our friend, Amy.

Amy is pushed forward by the other girls. She's trembling and looks very nervous.

Finn: Hey, there… oh. Wow. You look very nice.

Amy (blushes): Thanks.

Finn: Oh, so want to come on in?

Amy: Yes! I mean, um, sure, if it's not an intrusion.

Finn: Not at all.

The four step inside the Hudson house. It's very cluttered. They settle on the couch.

Santana (bluntly): Amy likes you, Finn.

Amy blushes, while Finn lights up.

Quinn: Santana! You weren't supposed to tell him that!

Finn: It's alright. I, uh, like you too, Amy.

Amy smiles.

Finn (cont.): Do you want to go out sometime?

Amy: Uh, sure!

Finn (smiles): Cool. Maybe after the football game Friday we can go with the rest of the team to get pizza?

Amy: Yeah, uh, I'll come to the game!

Finn: Cool!

Into. Choir room

Will: I have good news, guys.

Mercedes: What is it?

Will: We have two members wanting to join! One is named Briana, the other is named… Nicole!

Two girls come into the room. One is kind of pretty, with long blond hair and a deep smile, but it is clear she is unpopular. The other is a cheerleader, with her cheerleading uniform on and her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Quinn: Nicole? Nicole thinks we're losers!

Nicole: Shut it, Fabray. (Nicole smiles) I love show choir.

Santana (mumbles): I hate that bitch, I know for a fact she's spying for Coach Sylvester since we won't anymore. And she's Puck's new girlfriend, excuse me, sex buddy.

Briana: I'm auditioning first.

She walks up to the microphone. Lily Allen's 'naïve girls' begins to play.

Briana:

_I'm not saying it was your fault_

_Although you could have done more_

_Oh your so naïve yet so_

_How could this be done?_

_You're such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh, and you're sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly way_

_Something so beautiful_

_That every time I look inside_

_I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_I may say it was your fault_

_Cause I know_

_You could have done more_

_Oh you're so naïve yet so_

_How could this be done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly way something so sweet and beautiful_

_Every time I look inside_

_I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_How could this be done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh you're so naïve yet so_

_Such an ugly thing_

_Someone so beautiful_

_And every time you're on his side_

_I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_And I know that she knows_

_That I'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to your kite_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to your kite_

_Just don't let me down_

_Just don't let me down_

_Hold on to this kite_

_Just don't let me down_

As Briana finishes, there is much clapping. Briana takes Nicole's spot and Nicole takes Briana's.

The music to Katy Perry's E.T. starts.

Nicole:

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, shoot me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poision_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_You're touch is so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love,_

_Then fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy you're an alien_

_You're touch is foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_You're touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

As Nicole finishes, the whole club claps.

Will: Well, guys… I guess we have our two newest members of New Directions!

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	4. Naivety

So, here's what you missed last week on Glee.

Narrator: Quinn was pregnant, but she had her baby and went back to the Cheerios.

Quinn: I had a baby girl named Beth.

Narrator: She and Santana got in a fight, but now they're kind of friends.

Shot of Quinn and Santana sitting by each other.

Narrator (cont.): And Will and Emma like each other, and Will divorced his wife Terri, but then Emma got a boyfriend. And there are three new members in the Glee Club, Amy, Briana, and Nicole. And that what you MISSED last week on GLEE!

We see shot of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany singing 'Say a Little Prayer'.

Into Choir room

Quinn (V.O.): I'm worried for Briana. She seems to have a thing for Puck.

We see shot of Briana staring at Puck. When he turns his head and smirks at her, waving, she giggles and turns red, fanning her face.

Quinn (V.O., cont.): I'm worried that Briana will get hurt by Nicole.

We see shot of Nicole talking to Mercedes and Tina.

Nicole: If you touch Puck, if you even LOOK at him, I will bust your face in.

Quinn (V.O.): And I know what Puck does. He convinces naïve girls to sleep with him and then knocks them up. Briana's too nice; I don't want that to happen to her. And Briana reminds me of me in so many ways. Blond hair, green eyes, she's naïve and doesn't believe in contraception, and she's a Christian.

We see shot of Briana and Puck in the locker room.

Briana: You're really hot, Puck.

Puck (smirking): I know that, Bri.

Puck steps forward and presses Briana against the lockers, kissing her.

Briana: You're a really good kisser.

Puck: I know.

Briana: What about Nicole? She said you guys are dating!

Puck: Please, I don't really like her. She thinks we're dating, but we're not.

Briana: Yeah, I'm just worried that… Nicole will get angry.

Puck: Trust me babe, I won't let her hurt you. You wanna know the best thing to help with stress?

Briana: What?

Puck: Sex. With me.

Briana: Okay, but you can't tell anyone.

The shot goes away from the two teenagers to see Quinn in the doorway, her eyebrows knitting together.

Into Hallway

Quinn: Briana, you can't do this?

Briana: What are you talking about, Quinn?

Quinn: You can't keep sleeping with Puck, no matter what he tells you.

Briana: And why is that?

Quinn: Because. Trust me, take it from the voice of experience, Puck takes naïve girls and uses them and knocks them up, and then hangs them out to dry. And besides, he's not with Nicole.

Briana: You don't know anything, Quinn.

Quinn: Oh, yes I do. In fact, I understand a lot more than you know.

Briana: How?

Quinn: Last year, Puck knocked me up. And he hung me out to dry.

Briana: You're just jealous cause you want Puck to yourself.

Briana turns and walks down the hallway.

Quinn: Please! I'm with Rachel now!

A couple weeks later

Briana (V.O.): Was Quinn right?

We see a shot of Quinn sitting with Rachel, holding hands.

Briana (V.O., cont.): Could Quinn have been right about not having sex with Puck because he would knock me up? Am I pregnant? I mean, my period is late and usually it's right on time, there's been no major stress in my life, no changes to my diet… and I have been feeling awfully tired and queasy lately.

We see shot of bathroom. Briana stands in front of a sink, looking down at a stick in her hands.

Quinn: Briana?

Briana's head jerks up. Quinn is standing there, next to Rachel.

Quinn: Um, Briana, what's that?

Briana begins to cry and Quinn wraps her in her arms.

Briana: I'm p-p-pregnant!

Quinn: Shh, it's all right!

Briana: You t-told me not to have sex with Puck and I didn't listen! You must hate me!

Quinn: No, I don't hate you. I just think you made a mistake, like I did a year ago. One mistake shouldn't have to sum up your whole life, Briana.

Briana: But w-what am I gonna do? Nicole's gonna kick my ass when she finds out.

Rachel: She won't. We won't let her.

Briana: I c-can't get all fat, and my parents… there going to be so disappointed with me.

Quinn: Just tell them from the getgo. Trust me, it's a lot easier than if they find out through the grapevine, or if they guess when you can't fit in your clothes the right way anymore.

Briana: A-alright.

Rachel: But you should tell Puck instead of hiding it. He's the father; he has a right to know.

Into Hallway

Puck and Nicole are walking down the hallway, laughing. Briana steps in front of them, Quinn next to her.

Briana: Puck, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?

Puck: Sure, babe.

He turns to Nicole.

Puck (cont.): Go on to class. I'll meet you there.

Nicole rolls her eyes, at Briana, but she nods and walks away.

Puck (cont.): So what did you want to tell me, hottie?

Quinn: Puck, this is not the time for that.

Puck: What's up?

Briana: I'm p-pregnant.

Puck: Wait, what?

Briana: I'm having a baby.

Puck: No, no, this cannot be happening. My mom's gonna kill me when I tell her I got another girl pregnant, especially a Christian.

Briana: PUCK! Is that all you care about? Aren't you worried about me? I'm the one carrying a baby. You're baby.

Puck: Alright, what do you need from me to help?

Briana: Well, I'm gonna need money for vitamins and clothes and doctor visits, and you're going to have to break it off with Nicole.

Puck: Done, babe. I can do this father thing.

Briana: We'll see.

Into Choir Room

We see Briana sitting, playing with the cross her neck, and then Nicole storms into the room, followed by Puck. Nicole starts to yell.

Nicole: You little bitch! You slept with my BOYFRIEND!

Nicole grabs Briana and pins her against the wall.

Briana (gasping): Stop! I'm p-pregnant!

Nicole: Well, I don't give a damn! Puck told me you were carrying his baby!

Kurt: Great, the last thing we need in this club is more baby drama.

Briana breaks free from Nicole's grip and knocks the cheerleader to the ground. Nicole gets back up and the two girls continue pulling each other's hair, pushing each other against the wall, until Will steps in and stops it.

Will: Stop, girls, stop!

Nicole: Why should I stop kicking that bitch's ass? She SLEPT with my boyfriend!

Briana: You mean, your sex buddy, SLUT?

Nicole: Takes one to know one, Prego.

Will: Stop, sit in your seats!

Into Hallway

Briana: Why did you tell her I was pregnant with your child?

Puck: Because… I don't want anymore baby drama secrets like last year.

Briana: You ruined my reputation! Nicole made sure everyone in this damn school knows now!

Puck: What's the difference if people know now and people know in a couple months?

Briana: You jerk! I thought you were gonna break up with Nicole to go out with me!

Puck shrugs.

Puck: Will you have sex with me?

Briana: I don't want to have sex with you anymore after you knocked me up.

Puck: But Nicole sleeps with me.

Briana (shouting): A don't give a DAMN what Nicole does!

Puck: Well…

Briana: You're a jerk; I can't believe I ever had sex with you! All you do is collect your jar of hearts!

We see shot of Briana standing at front of the choir room, the microphone in her hands. The whole club is there, and Puck is frowning. All of the other girls, except Nicole, are singing backup to Christina Perri's 'Jar of Hearts.'

Briana:

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I'm anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put the light back in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

The club, except for Nicole and Puck, clapped when Briana was finished.

Quinn (V.O): Watching Briana now is like watching me a year ago, minus her being captain of the Cheerios. And it makes me sad to see her. I miss Beth. I wonder what she's gonna do with the baby. I wonder if it would make me happy watching her raise her child, or if I would just get more depressed.

Quinn: Hey.

Briana: Hi.

Quinn: So, you're mad at Puck?

Briana: Yeah. I told him to leave, and take his jar of hearts with him.

Quinn: Cool. So, um, what are you gonna do with the baby?

Briana: I dunno yet, I guess it depends on how my parents react.

Quinn: Yeah, I understand that.

Briana: Hey, wanna come to my doctors' appointment with me after school today?

Quinn: Excuse me?

Briana: I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to, it's just I thought you might be able to help me, since you've been through this before, and I can't depend on Puck, and I want to make sure there's actually a baby growing in there before I tell my parents.

Quinn: Oh, yeah, sure!

Briana: Okay, cool.

Into Doctors' Room

Doctor: Now, I'm going to squeeze some gel onto your abdomen. It will not hurt, just be a little cool to the touch.

Briana nods and lets the doctor lift her dress up. She winces as the gel is squeezed onto her stomach, and then the doctor waves the sensor over it. The sound of a heartbeat soon fills the room.

Briana: Look, Quinn! That's my baby!

Quinn smiles, but we can see that she's slightly bitter. The doctor points to the screen and talks.

Doctor: Here's the head, and here's the feet. And you see this flicker right here? That's the baby's heartbeat. My baby's so beautiful!

Doctor: Oh, wait…

Briana: Doctor, what's wrong?

Doctor: Nothing's wrong, it's just… you're having twins, Miss Bailey.

Briana turns white.

Briana: Really? Genders?

Doctor: I'm sorry Miss, it's too early in the pregnancy, and the genitals have not developed yet. We should be able to give you genders during your next visit, though.

Briana: Okay.

Doctor: And do you know what you want to do once you give birth?

Briana: No, not yet. It's too early to decide.

Doctor: I understand. You can go, the appointment's over. You can pay your bill at the receptionist's desk on your way out.

Briana: Yes, thank you.

Into Berry house

We see shot of Quinn and Rachel making out.

Rachel: What's wrong, Quinn?

Quinn (lying): Nothing.

Rachel: Quinn, I know we've only been dating a week, but I can still tell when something's up. And I've known you since freshman year, and watched you go through the hardest time of your life by your side. I know when something's wrong.

Quinn: It's just… would you think I was crazy and selfish if I told you I'm jealous of Briana?

Rachel raises her eyebrows.

Rachel: You want to be pregnant?

Quinn: I… I miss it, Rachel. I miss the feelings of Beth kicking me, I miss not knowing whether or not I'd give my daughter up, because uncertain is better than me being mournful over her. And… I miss going to Lamaze class to prepare for the birth. She's having twins, Rach. And I met her parents today when I came to drop her off after the appointment. TThey're better than my parents, their supportive; I know they won't kick her out.

Rachel: Quinn, its okay. You're going to be okay. You gave Beth a good life, you know that. Whatever Briana decides is her choice, it doesn't mean she made the wrong choice just because it wasn't the one you chose.

Into Mercedes's House.

Quinn is sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Quinn: Hey, Mercedes?

Mercedes: Yeah?

Quinn: I… I think I might move back in with my mom.

Mercedes nods.

Quinn (whispers): Promise you won't be mad. We can still friends and hang out, it's just… I miss my mom… And she's really trying hard to make things right with me. Promise you won't be mad?

Mercedes smiles.

Mercedes: Girl, I'm not mad. I think you're making the right choice by deciding to finally make amends with her.

Quinn begins to cry, and her and Mercedes hug.

Mercedes (cont.): You know you can back anytime you want if she's not treating you good, right?

Quinn: Yeah.

Into Quinn's room

Quinn is sitting on her bed.

Quinn (V.O.): It's weird being back in my old room. I mean, it's still the same… the same clothes (except a lot of new Glee costumes and useless maternity clothes) I still have the walk in closet, the neat desk with the laptop on it and iPad on it, the furniture's still the same way, everything's still pink and I still have the stuffed animals on my bed (I never grew out of them). I still have the window seat that looks over my driveway and the road, and the private bathroom. It's just… after having moved around so much in the 10 months, going from one home and one bed to another, my old bed seems foreign to me.

Judy: Quinnie?

Quinn's head snaps in her mother's direction.

Quinn: Yes, mom?

Judy: I have to talk to you.

Judy moves into the room and settles on the bed next to Quinn.

Judy (cont.): I really want to make things up with you, Quinn.

Quinn: I know, Mom.

Judy: Are you free next weekend?

Quinn gets up and walks to her desk, taking her iPad off the charger. She opens up the calendar.

Quinn: Yeah, Mom, I am. There's no football game Friday.

Judy: Alright, good, good. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go up to New York with me. There's a nice spa there that we can reserve in it, and it has a very nice hotel connected to it. I was thinking we could relax and catch up with each other.

Quinn: Yeah, sounds good, Mom. How long would we be gone?

Judy: We would leave Friday as soon as you got off school, and take the private jet to New York, which would be a very short trip. We would stay there the rest of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday we'd eat dinner there, and then take the private jet back home so you could go to school Monday.

Quinn: Yeah, Mom, that sounds good!

Judy: Good, good. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to bribe you, Quinn. I'm not taking the spa trip to bribe you so you'll forgive me, I know there's going to be a long road for forgiveness, and I just want to go so that we can catch up and relax. I know school and Glee Club and Cheerios must stress you out.

Quinn: Mom, I know you're not trying to bribe me.

Both women then start to cry and rush to hug each other.

Into Choir Room

We hear a bell ringing, and then see Will writing on the board.

Will: Bruno Mars, guys. I have a song of his prepared.

Santana: Mr. Schue, I hate to burst your bubble, but Bruno Mars sucks.

Will: What about 'Just The Way You Are?'

The boys look slightly excite, and so do the girls, except Santana and Nicole, just cross their arms and roll their eyes.

Will: All of you will be paired up. We have 14, so there should be an even number, and I am pairing you guys up. However, since we have more girls than boys, there will be two pairs of a girl with another girl.

Briana (V.O.): Ugh, I hate being pregnant, and I've been pregnant now for like, 8 weeks. My back hurts, and I feel like throwing up, preferably on Nicole. And I still have 30 more weeks of this. Ugh, Mr. Schue just said I'm paired with Puck, that bastard who knocked me up and now won't even leave Nicole to go out with the girl CARRYING HIS KID. Ugh, I really have to dance with Puck and pretend to act all flirty and giggly and happy when he sings to me and tells me I'm perfect 'just the way I am?' This sucks!

As Puck sings to Briana and Puck dances with her, taking her hand and spinning her around, she puts her hand over her mouth and runs out.

Will: Um, okay, Puck, you can sit it out while Briana's gone! Take it from the top, guys!

Into Bailey House

Quinn and Rachel are sitting with Briana in Briana's room. There talking and giggling.

Rachel: Did you tell Puck you're having twins?

Briana: No.

Rachel: Why? I do think he really likes you, Briana. And he does deserve to know, he's the father.

Briana: Maybe I'll tell him when he breaks up with that BITCH.

Briana lifts up her shirt.

Briana: Can you see it? Can you see the bump?

Rachel: No, you're stomach is still flat.

Quinn: You know, when I was pregnant, I gained weight other places, like my legs first, before I got the bump. It'll probably be the same for you.

Briana: Oh, thanks, Quinn.

Suddenly, Briana put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Rachel: Poor Briana.

Quinn: Yeah, I remember when I used to do that.

Briana came back into the room and sat on the bed, all pale and sweaty. Suddenly, Mrs. Bailey came into the room with Mr. Bailey?

Mrs. Bailey: Hey, Bri, we were gonna run to the store to get ice cream, we were wondering… Briana, what's wrong?

Briana: Mom…

The two step into the room.

Briana (cont.): Mom, Dad. I know you're going to be disappointed, but… I'm pregnant.

The two gasp.

Briana (cont.): Please don't be mad. Don't throw me out. Please.

Mr. Bailey: Sweetie, we're not going to throw you out. But… how far along?

Briana: 8 weeks. Doctor said I'm due in April.

Mrs. Bailey: Sweetie, it's gonna be okay.

Briana: I'm having twins.

Mr. Bailey: What do you wanna do?

Briana: I don't know. What do you think I should do?

Mrs. Bailey: Sweetie, that's your decision, we can't make it for you. But we'll support whatever you decide.

Briana: I think… I want to keep them.

Mr. Bailey: Alright.

Into Hallway

Puck: Briana!

Briana turns around to see Puck waving at her.

Briana (annoyed): What?

Puck: I heard you went to see the… baby doctor.

Briana: What's it to you?

Puck: That's my baby growing inside of you.

Briana: You should step up and be a man.

Puck: Look… I want you, not Nicole!

Briana: You should have showed me that before.

Puck: So how's it going?

Briana: Good. I'm having twins. They're healthy.

Puck: That's good.

Briana: Listen. If you want to be a part of my life, of your children's life, you need to step up and be a man. Not a boy, a man.

Exit. Russell Fabray's House

Quinn stands on the steps of Russell's house.

Quinn (V.O.): I don't know whether to go into my dad's house or not. I want to talk to him, show him I'm alright without him. But I don't want to give hurt… and my mom doesn't even know I'm here, she thinks I'm at the mall with Santana and Brittany.

Quinn rings the bell and a 20 year old girl answers. She has pretty red hair and stunning blue eyes.

Girl: Um, hi, who are you?

Quinn: Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

Girl: Oh, Russell's daughter. RUSS! YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!

Russell walks and smiles, kissing the girl.

Russell: Thanks, Anne.

He turns to the door, but seems shocked when he sees her.

Russell: Quinn.

Quinn: Yes, Dad, it's me.

Russell: What are you doing here?

Quinn: I came to show you I'm okay, even after you threw me out. I'm fine without you. In fact, I'm better than I was before. And so is Mom.

Russell: Quinn…

Quinn: Dad, how could you do that to me?

Russell: What are you talking about, Quinn?

Quinn (screaming): YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DAD! HOW COULD YOU THROW ME OUT OF THE HOUSE?

Russell: Quinn, you brought shame on your family, ruined our reputation.

Quinn: So your damn reputation is more important to you than your daughter? Answer me!

Russell: You're a slut, Quinn. You took a vow and then were willing to break it the second some guy tried to get between your legs.

Quinn: You know, Dad, we both made mistakes. But you wanna know something? I only made one mistake, one mistake, and I wasn't myself. I was drunk off wine coolers and my self esteem was low that. You, Dad? You made a choice, and that choice was to cheat on your wife with a tattooed freak 20 years younger than you.

Quinn then turns.

Quinn (cont.): Goodbye, Russell Fabray. Have a nice life.

Into Counselor's Office

Will: Hey.

Emma looks up from cleaning her desk.

Emma: Oh… uh, hi, Will.

Will: Um, can I talk to you?

Emma: Oh, certainly, yeah, of course.

Will comes into the room and sits in the chair across from Emma.

Emma (cont.): So, is there, uh, anything in particular you needed, Will?

Will: Not really. Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you.

Emma: I'm all ears.

Will: Right. Well, you know how Quinn Fabray was pregnant last year?

Emma: Yes. Oh, God, she's not pregnant again, is she?

Will laughs.

Will: Definitely not, I don't think she's ever gonna want to be pregnant again after the torture she went through last year. (pause) It's just… there's another pregnancy in the club.

Emma: Who?

Will: Briana Bailey.

Emma: Oh?

Will: Yeah.

Emma: Do you know who the father is?

Will: Noah Puckerman, unsurprisingly. That boy is like a baby making machine. He was the father of Quinn's baby, too.

Emma: Wow.

Will: Yes, and… I've witnessed firsthand how a teenage pregnancy can ruin a girl's whole life. Briana is having twins, she's planning on keeping them, but… she just looks so sad all day, and Quinn walked around like a ghost last year. So I want to sing a song about teenage pregnancy to them.

Emma: And where do I come in here, Will?

Will: Well, I thought there'd be a better effect if you sang it, since you're a female and all.

Emma: Oh, I don't know…

Will: Oh, come on, Em! It'd be fun!

Emma (doubtfully): Well, I guess…

Into Choir Room

We hear the sound of a bell ringing, and we see the Glee kids in their seats, chatting. Will and Emma walk into the room.

Will: Alright, guys!

Rachel: What's Miss Pilsbury doing here?

Will: Ah, Rach, I was just about to get to that, and Miss Pilsbury ties into the theme for the day.

Quinn: Which is?

Will: Teenage pregnancy.

There is a murmur in the room.

Nicole: Wait, Miss Pilsbury is pregnant? What's she gonna do when she gives birth? I'm pretty sure there are germs involved there.

Nicole turns around and giggles at Santana.

Will: No, she's not pregnant, but she's going to be singing a song to us. Take it away, Em.

The music to 2Pac's 'Brenda's Got A Baby' comes on.

Emma:

_Brenda's got a baby_

_Brenda's got a baby_

_I hear Brenda's got a baby_

_But Brenda's barely got a brain_

_A damn shame_

_That girl can hardly spell her name_

_That's not our problem, that's up to Brenda's family_

_Well, let me show you how it affects the whole community_

_Well Brenda never really knew her mom and dad was a_

_Junky_

_Went to death in his arms, it's sad_

_Cause I bet Brenda doesn't even know_

_Just cause you're in the ghetto doesn't mean you can't grow_

_But oh, that's a thought, my own revelation_

_Do whatever it takes to resist the temptation_

_Brenda got herself a boyfriend_

_Her boyfriend was her cousin; now let's watch the joy end_

_She tried to hide her pregnancy from her family_

_Who didn't really care to see, or give a damn if she_

_Went out and had a church of kids_

_As long as when the check came they got first dibs_

_Now Brenda's belly is getting bigger_

_But no one seems to notice any change in her figure_

_She's 12 years old and she's having a baby_

_In love with the molester, who's sexing her crazy?_

_And yet she thinks that he'll be with her forever_

_And dreams of a world with the two of them together,_

_Whatever_

_He left her and she had the baby solo_

_Had it on the bathroom floor_

_And didn't know so, she didn't know, what to throw away and_

_What to keep_

_She wrapped the baby up and threw him in the trash heap_

_I guess she thought she'd get away_

_Wouldn't hear the cries_

_She didn't realize_

_How much the little baby had her eyes?_

_Now the baby's in the trash heap bawling_

_Mama can't help her, but it hurts to hear her bawling_

_Brenda wants to run away_

_Mama say, you making me lose pay, the social worker's here_

_Everyday_

_Now Brenda's got to make her own way_

_Can't go to her family, they won't let her stay_

_No money no babysitter, she couldn't get a job_

_She tried to sell crack, but ended up getting robbed_

_So now what's next, there's nothing left to sell_

_So she sees sex as a way of leaving hell_

_It's paying the rent, so she really can't complain_

_Prostitute, found slain, and Brenda's her name, she's got a baby_

_Baby_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

_(Don't you know she's got a baby?)_

As Emma finished, everyone clapped except Briana and Quinn.

Briana (shocked): That was offensive!

Quinn begins to cry.

Rachel: Quinn?

Quinn: I-I…

Quinn gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Into Bathroom

We see Quinn in the bathroom, standing in front of the sinks, crying, and her eyes all red and puffy.

Rachel: Quinn?

Quinn's head jerks up.

Quinn: What do you want?

Rachel: I came to help you.

Quinn: No one can help me. I just want to be alone.

Rachel: Just listen…

Quinn: Do you not know how to take a hint, Man Hands?

Rachel steps back like Quinn slapped her.

Quinn (cont): Oh my God Rachel, I'm so sorry.

Rachel: I thought we were through with the vindictiveness and name calling, Quinn. I thought that when you kissed I and we started dating you were going to act mature, like a human being.

Quinn: I'm sorry, Rachel, I'm just really emotional…

Rachel: It's alright. Do you want me to take you home?

Quinn: No, I… I'm gonna stay for the rest of the practice, I can't let the team down.

Into Choir Room

Briana is standing at the front of the room.

Briana: I thought that Miss Pilsbury's song about teenage pregnancy was highly offensive and inappropriate, which is why I decided that I would sing a song. The song relates to my Christian roots and do not talk about prostitution or selling crack or molesters, as all of these are sins and if you sing about them, you will surely be sent to Hell when you die.

The music to Carole King's 'Child of Mine' begins.

Briana:

_Although you see the world different from me_

_Sometimes I can touch upon the wonders that you see_

_All the new colors and pictures you designed_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_You don't need direction; you know which way to go_

_And I don't want to hold you back; I just want you to grow_

_You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Nobody's going to kill your dreams_

_Or tell you how to live your life_

_There'll always be people to make it hard for a while_

_But you'll change their heads when they see you smile_

_You times you were born in may not have been the best_

_But you can make the times to come better than the rest_

_I know you will be honest if you can't always be kind_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

_Child of mine, child of mine_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

As she finishes, the club claps.

Will: Good job, Briana!

Into Counselor's Office

Emma: Will, I don't think the kids liked my song very much.

Will laughs.

Will: Well, I guess it was a little offensive. We should have picked a different song. But they all liked it, except for Briana and Quinn.

Emma: Yeah.

Will: So, um, are you still with that guy, um, Mark, was it?

Emma: Carl, his name was, actually.

Will: Right, are you still with him?

Emma: Yes.

Will: Emma, I… I love you.

Emma: Um, excuse me?

Will: I love you. I always have, even when I was with Terri. And… I want to be with you.

Emma: Will, I told you before. You and I had our shot, and you kinda messed that up.

Will: Emma, I was confused back then! I had just left Terri, I hadn't know who I was by myself, since I had been with her since I was 16, she always made the big decisions in my life. But… I've been single for some time now, I know who I am, not just who I was when I was with her. And I… love you.

Emma: Will… you and I will always have… a connection, but I can't break up with Carl to go out with you, especially since you cheated on me before. I… I'm sorry, Will.

The music to Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' begins as we ease in on Will's heartbroken face. Then, as the vocals begin, we see the Glee girls on the stage, singing and dancing.

Rachel:

_So much for my happy ending_

All:

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Rachel:

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

All:

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And of all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Rachel:

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

All:

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And of all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Do you think Will and Emma should be together? Do you think Puck and Briana should be together? Give me suggestions, I love doing songs and plots that the audience suggests! I just decided to give you an update to be nice, you'll get another one Thursday like usual!**_


	5. Parallels

So, here's what you missed last week on… Glee!

Narrator: Quinn was pregnant, but then she gave birth and gave her baby to her girlfriend Rachel's long lost mother, Shelby.

Lawyer: All the papers seem to be in order, but there's no name on the birth certificate.

Shelby (smiles): Beth.

Narrator: The new girl, Briana, is also pregnant, and is friends with Quinn and Rachel. She's also really like Quinn, blond hair, green eyes, pregnant, Christian, and her baby daddy is Puck.

Briana: You're really hot.

Puck: I know that, babe.

Narrator: And Quinn and Rachel are together, but Quinn's mom, Judy, doesn't know anything about it yet.

Shot of Quinn and Rachel making out.

Narrator (cont.): And Rachel is unpopular.

We see shot of Rachel getting slushied.

And that's what you missed last week on… Glee!

Shot of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany singing 'Say A Little Prayer.'

We see shot of Rachel, Quinn, and Briana walking down the hallway, talking.

Quinn: You want to know the one person you need to avoid in the world?

Briana: Who?

Quinn: Terri Shuester.

Briana: What do you mean?

Quinn: Last year, I was going to give her my baby. She was faking a pregnancy to her husband. Then, he found out and left her, and I gave little Beth up to Shelby Corcoran instead. Terri thinks that if she gets a baby, she'll get Mr. Schue back, and she even stole Beth from Shelby a few weeks ago. Luckily, she was caught and sent to jail, but I'm sure she'll find some way to get out and try to take the twins. Don't fall for her tricks.

Briana: I won't.

Then, we see Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana walking down the hallway, on their cellphones, all in a conference call. This is a reference back to 'Sectionals.'

Santana: Have any of you noticed how much Briana and Quinn look alike?

Mercedes: I know, it's starting to freak me out.

Kurt: I swear, it's a good thing Briana's not a Cheerio. I don't know what we would do.

Mercedes: Yeah. And it's not just looks, they even act alike. Hard core Christians, both are naïve enough to get themselves pregnant, and they both, for whatever reason, think Puck's attractive.

We see Puck walking down the hallway.

Puck: Hey, I heard that! And no wonder they love me, look at these guns! (he held up his arms, showing off his biceps) And both of them are pretty hot.

Nicole: I heard that.

The camera switches to Nicole, standing by her locker.

Nicole: So you like Little Miss Chastity Ball and Preggers better than me? I'm hotter than the two of them combined!

Santana: Hey, I made up the nickname 'Preggers.' I basically have it patented, you can't use it without my permission.

Nicole: Oh, shut up, Miss Latina Bitch.

Santana: Oh, that's it, white girl, I'm totally gonna take down your sorry ass!

Santana attempts to charge at Nicole, but Brittany holds her back while Puck holds Nicole back.

Into Hallway, later in the day

Briana (V.O.): God, I hate being pregnant. I mean, my body has swollen huge and I'm barely 12 weeks, I'm moody and I throw up all the time. And everyone thinks I'm a slut.

Briana walks onto the steps. It's raining, so she holds her books over her head, running to her car. She opens the door and falls in.

Terri: Briana?

Briana whips her head and stares at Terri, who's sitting in her front seat.

Briana: What the hell are you doing in my car?

Terri: A better question is, why aren't you wearing a coat? It's raining outside and you're pregnant. You don't want your baby born with Down Syndrome, do you?

Briana: Um, I don't think you can get Down Syndrome that way… do you even know what Down Syndrome is?

Terri: Briana, I understand you're pregnant and having twins, which is great. I also understand you want to be a mother.

Briana: What do you care?

Terri: I want your baby.

Briana (angrily): Hell no, I've heard all about you!

Terri: I… I just need one. I can take one, you can keep the other?

Briana: No, I'm not splitting my kids up! Get the hell out of my car, you crazy bitch!

Terri: But!

Briana: Out!

Into Coach Sylvester's Office

Sue (to journal): Jesus, why are our teenage girls today such sluts? I've seen at least 10 pregnant girls here in the five years. Last year Q, this year that Briana girl. She's pretty enough, I bet she could be a Cheerio if she wasn't such a SLUT!

Rachel: Coach Sylvester?

Sue's head snaps up. We see Rachel and Briana standing in front of the desk. They're both wearing the red and white cheerleading uniform, and their hair is pulled back into the standard ponytail.

Sue: Q, what are you doing with this mouth breather?

Briana: Um, Coach, I'm not Quinn, I'm Briana.

Sue: Oh. What do you uglies want?

Briana: We want to be Cheerios, Coach.

Sue: And why is that? Why do you think I would ever let a pregnant girl and a girl with no fashion sense, who dresses like a toddler on my squad of winners?

Rachel: Because, Coach. I'm talented. I can do vocals, which I know you need ever since Kurt and Mercedes quit, and I'm talented. I've taken several types of tap, tumbling, and gymanstics since the tender age of three months, and was briefly an All Star cheerleader when I was 11, until I realized All Star cheerleading wasn't quite advanced enough for me.

Briana: And… I want to feel like I belong. I haven't felt like I'm a part of something since I got pregnant.

Sue: Why would I let the Prego girl and the annoying fattie on my squad?

Briana: Because. I know you'll let me on. You let Becky on.

Sue: Yes, I let Becky on the Cheerios because she it's not her fault she has Down Syndrome. It's certainly your fault that you're pregnant. And obese.

Rachel: But…

Sue: Out!

Into Hallway

We see Rachel and Briana walking down the hallway. They look depressed.

Briana: It's the Cheerios. We want to be on the squad, but Coach Sylvester won't let us. She wouldn't even watch our audition.

Quinn smiles.

Quinn: We'll make our own squad, then.

Into Auditorium

We see shot of the auditorium. All the Glee girls are there. All of them are wearing pink and white uniforms, their hair pulled back into tight ponytails, but held back with pink and white ribbons.

Quinn: Alright, we're all here?

Mercedes: As all here as we'll ever be.

Quinn: Alright. Come to order.

All the girls look to Quinn.

Quinn (cont.): Good. Now, here's the thing. We're going against the Cheerios, meaning we'll be going against them at football games and competing against them in competitions. Now, here's the basics of cheer…

Sue: What is this?

All of them turn to face Sue, who's standing in surprise in the doorway.

Santana: Our cheerleading squad.

Sue: Haha, that's funny… we already have a squad at this school, and that's the Cheerios. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, why are you out of uniform? Are you trying to get thrown off.

Quinn: Frankly, we don't care.

Sue: You're off! And who's your coach, anyway?

Emma: Excuse me, Sue, I need to get through.

Sue: Wow… you guys asked the mysphobic freak to be your coach? Are you trying to humiliate yourselves at Nationals? A good cheer routine is nothing without a pyramid, and she certainly wouldn't let you guys do pyramids, would be too concerned about germs from lifting other people up…

Santana: Can you leave now? We're trying to have a practice.

Sue: But you guys can't do this! Their can only be one squad participating in games and competitions, and that's the Cheerios. Figgins will never allow this.

Quinn: Actually, technically, we're allowed to do it, have more than one squad at a school, as long as only one squad is being funded by the school. My family's paying for everything, Principal Figgins doesn't have to pay a dime.

Sue: Well, we'll see about this.

Sue storms out.

Quinn: Okay, guys, our first routine…

Into. Fabray Home

Quinn: Hey, Mom.

Judy looks up at Quinn and Briana.

Judy (whispers): Quinn, who is this?

Quinn: She's my friend Briana, Mom.

Judy: And how old is she?

Briana: I'm… I'm 16.

Judy begins to cry.

Quinn: Mom, is it all right if Briana spends the night.

Judy: Yes… yes, go ahead.

Into Quinn's Bedroom

We see Briana and Quinn sitting on the bed, talking.

Judy: Quinnie?

Both girls look up.

Quinn: Yes, Mom?

Judy: Can I come in for a bit?

Quinn: Sure.

Judy walks in and sits on the bed.

Judy: So, how have… you two been lately?

Quinn: Good. Briana's pregnant. With Puck's baby.

Judy: Oh? Um… you're baby's father?Quinn: Yes, but he's not with either of us. He's with Nicole.

Judy: Oh? Well, um… there's something I need to tell the two of you.

Quinn: What?

Judy: Well, Quinnie, your were only a year old, so you wouldn't remember, and your sister Kirsti was only four, so she doesn't remember either. Well, um, when you were one, we were on vacation in Hawaii.

We see shot of the two parents, four year old Kirsti, but there are two babies instead of one.

Judy (V.O.): Briana was your twin sister, Quinnie. We were at a restaurant eating, and your father, ever the careless one, forgot Briana, and we didn't notice she was gone until it was too late. We went back, but she wasn't there, and the police couldn't find Briana or the people who took her.]

We go back to Quinn's bedroom.

Quinn: Mom, I don't believe you.

Judy: I'll be right back.

Judy gets up and then returns, two pictures in her hand.

Judy (cont.): See… this picture is of the two of you, the only Christmas you two got to share together. And this picture is at the beach in Hawaii, just a day before Briana was taken.

Both girls begin to cry.

Quinn: Why didn't you tell me I had a long lost twin, Mom?

Judy: Because… if pained me so much to know one of my children had been kidnapped, and seeing my two remaining daughters grieving over it would've pained me even more.

Briana: I'll be back.

Into Bailey House

Briana: Mom!

We see Mr. and Mrs. Bailey

Mrs. Bailey: Hello, sweetie. I thought you were spending the night at Quinn's?

Briana: Mom, Dad, we need to talk.

Mr. Bailey: What's wrong? Do you need some money for maternity clothes?

Briana: No. So you guys kidnapped me, huh? I'm not really related to you!

Mr and Mrs. Bailey pause. It's apparent whatever they thought Briana would say, it wasn't that.

Mr. Bailey: How did you find out?

Briana: I'm Quinn's long lost sister. Mrs. Fabray figured it out when she saw me.

Mrs. Bailey: Briana…

Briana: Why, Mom? Why would you steal someone's child?

Mrs. Bailey begins to cry.

Mrs. Bailey: It was a mistake. We didn't mean to kidnap someone's daughter that day. It was just… you know how I'm unable to have children, to give you a sibling?

Briana nods.

Mrs. Bailey (cont.): Well, that year I miscarried, and I was having a girl. We were on vacation in Hawaii… it was our last day, after we ate lunch in the restaurant we would get back in the car and drive back to Illinois. Both of us were devastated to have lost our daughter, and when we saw you there, forgotten in the high chair, we knew it was too good an opportunity, and we could see you were a girl, since you were wearing a pink dress, matching your twin Quinn's. Her's was stitched with her name, and yours had your name on it. We regretted it, we really did, but we told ourselves as we were driving back home that it was too late. I told your father we should go back, give you back and go back to our miserable lives, but we were stupid and foolish back then, and we thought if we went and gave you back, thus turning ourselves in, we'd be arrested for kidnapping. So… we took you back home and said you were ours.

Briana: I can't believe I was so stupid, not figuring it out… neither of you has blond hair, actually, no one in our family does, and I don't look anything like you two. And… it makes perfect sense now! I'm having twins… and I read in a book somewhere that you if you're a twin, you have a much higher chance of giving birth to twins when you have children. It all makes sense now!

Mr. Bailey and Mrs. Bailey: Briana…

Briana: You know what, no. I'm not staying here…

Mrs. Bailey: But can't we just talk it out…

Briana: No! Don't you get it? You've lied to me for the past fifteen years, and I never suspected the truth. I'm leaving.

Briana runs upstairs to gather her stuff.

Mr. Bailey: Where are you going?

Briana: To be with my true family!

Into. Fabray House

Briana is standing in the Fabray living room.

Briana (cont.): Can I stay here?

Judy: Of course, dear!

Into. Choir Room

Quinn raises her hand.

Quinn: Mr. Schue, can me and Bri perform a song together?

Will: Take it away!

The music to Don Henley's 'Taking You Home' begins.

Quinn:

_I had a good life_

_Before you came_

_I had friends and my freedom_

_I had my name_

_Still there was sorrow and emptiness_

_Till you made me glad_

_Oh, in this love I felt strength I never knew I had_

Both:

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known_

_Take my hand, love_

_I'm taking you home_

_Taking you home_

Briana:

_There were days, lonely days_

_When the world, wouldn't throw me a crumb, no, no_

_But I kept on believing_

_That this day would come_

Both:

_And this love_

_Is like nothing I have known, no no baby_

_Take my hand_

_I'm taking you_

_I'm taking you home_

_Where we can be with the ones who really care_

_Home, where we can grow together_

_Keep you, in my heart forever_

_Oh, and this love_

_Is like nothing I have ever known, no no baby_

_Take my hand love_

_I'm taking you home_

The music is cut off, and the clappig begins

Will: Good job!

Kurt: I knew they were related…

Into Doctors' Office

Doctor: Well, Miss Bailey… how has your pregnancy been since the last tim we saw you?Briana: It's been okay.

Doctor: Well, would you like to know the genders of your children?

Quinn and Briana giggle, and Judy smiles.

Briana: Yes, please.

Doctor: Well… it looks like you're having two girls.

Briana: That's awesome!

Into Auditorium

We see shot of the Glee girls. They're doing a warmup dance, being lead by Quinn. All of them are having trouble with it, except Santana and Brittany.

Quinn: And one and two and three and four... what's up with you guys, especially Rachel? Rachel, you've been doing dance classes far more advanced than this routine for years now, why are you slacking off? You need to be a role model for the others!

Rachel: Quinn, I am a talented dancer, but my body isn't used to doing this. My body is used to doing Broadway stuff, not hip hop.

Quinn: Fine. Watch me, Brittany, and Santana.

The three girls did the dance while the other girls mimicked them, Quinn counting out the beat.

Quinn: There. Now, our first routine has dancing, tumbling, and one pyramid in it. Now, obviously all you girls know how to dance... not well, but you know how to move your feet, at least... so our first lesson is going to be on tumbling. We have to have at least a couple lessons on tumbling before we can start learning our routine, since, of course, there is tumbling in this routine. Now, before you tumble, you need to stretch thoroughly to prevent pulling any muscles when...

Sue: Q, giving away the Cheerio's secrets? You'll be sorry.

Quinn: Um, they aren't the Cheerio's secrets, they're what every cheerleading coach tells her squad.

Sue: You? A coach? You were born to be a captain of a winning team, not be a leader of a losing team. You should leave that role to one Will Shuester.

Quinn: I'm the coach and the captain.

Sue: What happened to the redhead? Elma, I think it is?

Quinn: Actually, it's Emma, and she had to be taken to the hospital after she fainted when she saw the condition of the mats I was planning to use to help the girls with their learning to tumble.

Sue: Doesn't surprise me.

Quinn: Can you leave now? We kinda need privacy, we don't want the opposing team stealing our routines.

Sue: Why would my squad of winners want or need to steal your flimsy, pathetic routines?

Quinn: Out!

Into. Auditorium Next Day

Sue: Q?

Quinn sighs, putting her hands on her hips.

Quinn: Do you really have to interrupt our practices every time? Spying much?

Sue: No, I came with a preposition to make.

Quinn: And what kind of (air quotes) preposition?

Sue: Come back to the Cheerios. S and B too.

Quinn: What? No way. I left for a reason, mainly I don't like the way you treat us and the way you turn people away just because they're not your idea of perfect, and I'm not coming back.

Sue: Oh Q, I'll let the rest of your pathetic group of mouth-breathers on too if you come back. I hate to admit it, but I can't win Nationals without my top three girls.

Quinn turns back.

Quinn: Should I?

Briana: Yes!

Quinn: What about you|, Rachel?

Rachel: I don't think I want to be a Cheerio after all. Besides, the Cheerios uniforms are so constricting, and I like wearing my regular clothes to school. I'd go crazy if I had to wear that uniform every day.

Sue: Berry, would you like to be my assistant?

Rachel: Excuse me?

Sue: Well, I need an assistant. Becky's kind of my assistant, but she can't help me while the routines are going on, since she's on the field doing them too, and you could assist with the choregraphy.

Rachel: I would LOVE too! I can do research and make a chart about which tumbling moves and pyramids are easiest on the performers and least likely to injure them, since you, of course, need them to be in good condition in order to have a squad, and my two gay dads could help me figure out what would look good in each routine. Both of them, as you might expect, love dancing and choreography. My dad, John, studied Dance and Movement for a while in college before he decided to become a doctor, and my daddy Michael teaches kids of all ages dance, of all levels, including the highest levels of dance and some tumbling classes as well as some devoted exclusively to learning how to do a proper pyramid and the different types at the local community center, and...

Sue: Shut up, Berry. Just show up to all practices. Q will give you the schedules, since I don't care enough to make an extra one for you.

Rachel: Well...

Everyone: Shut up!

Quinn: Alright, well, me, Santana, and Brittany are back on, Briana's on, what about the rest of you?

Mercedes: No, thanks, girlie. We were forced into this, as you might expect, by Rachel.

Mercedes shoots Rachel a death glare.

Rachel: What? We needed more performers!

Tina: Wait...

Everyone turns to Tina.

Tina (cont.): What about Briana? She's pregnant, she can't be tumbling and doing pyramids and all that stuff when she's with child!

Quinn: I did it when I was pregnant, and my baby turned out just fine.

Sue: Well, she can do it until she's no longer physically capable. Girls, I expect you to show up in your uniforms tomorrow. Briana, come by my office after school, I have one for you. It's so easy that you're Quinn's long lost twin, you guys are almost the exact same weight. I didn't even need to ask you what size you were when ordering your uniform.

Into. Quinn's Bedroom

We see Quinn. She's laying in her bed, a sleeping mask pulled over her eyes.

Rachel: Psst...

Quinn (mumbling): Go away, Santa. I don't want any holiday cheer. You're going to give me the fat disease, and I just barely shed my pregnancy weight.

Rachel: Quinn, it's Rachel!

Quinn shoots up in bed, taking off her sleeping mask.

Quinn: Where are you?

Rachel: Outside your window. And will you please hurry up? I can't hold onto this tree for much longer.

Quinn gets up and runs to the window, and unlocking it and sliding it open. Rachel steps in.

Quinn: What are you doing here?

Rachel: Well, I thought we could have some fun, and obviously we can't go on a real date since we haven't come out yet.

Quinn: Oh yeah.

Quinn roughly pushes Rachel onto the bed and begins to kiss her.

Rachel: You're a really good kisser.

Quinn: Yeah, it's no wonder, considering I was with Finn and Puck. Well, scratch that, I'm a good kisser because I was with Puck, not Finn. Making out with Finn is kind of like trying to make out with a puppy. A puppy's kisses probably wouldn't have been as slobbery as Finn's.

Rachel: Tell me about it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps.

Quinn: Crap, that's my mom! I'm going to be in so much trouble!

Rachel: I'll hide in the closet.

Quinn: Rach... no. I've gotta tell her the truth. If she's really not like my dad, she won't care, she'll love me regardless of my sexual orientation.

The door opens.

Judy: Quinnie, I thought you went to bed. Well, um... hello, Rachel, I didn't know you were here. How did you get in? I didn't hear the door open.

Quinn: Um, Mom...

Judy: Yes, sweetie?

Quinn: Well, there's kind of something I need to tell you.

Judy looks confused.

Judy: What is it, sweetie?

Quinn: I'm... in love with Rachel.

Judy: Oh, really?

Quinn: Yes, and I understand if you kick me out again, now I really am a shame to the name Fabray.

Judy hugs Quinn.

Judy: Quinn, does Rachel make you happy?

Quinn: Yes! She makes me happier than Finn or Puck ever did.

Judy: Well, that's all there is to it. I want you to be happy, and if you two truly love each other, don't let me stand in your way.

Quinn: Thanks, Mom! You're the best!

Into. Choir Room

Will: Alright, guys, Principal Figgins has asked us to throw together a couple numbers for the assembly on Tolerance and Homosexuality Thursday.

Quinn: Me and Rachel will do it.

Will: Excuse me?

Quinn: Me and Rachel can do a mashup of Melissa Etheridge's 'Come To My Window' and Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl.' Then, as a final group number, we can do David Howie's 'Queen Bitch.'

Will: Sounds good.

Santana: Oh, hell no!

Everyone turns to Santana.

Santana (cont.): What about me and Brittany, you're just leaving us out. Quinn and Rachel aren't the only bisexual girls in Glee Club, and we deserve to be heard too. And besides, it'd be the perfect time to come out.

Will: I guess it's settled then. Come on, guys, let's figure out some sort of choreography!

Into Choir Room

We see Brittany in a red chair, crying. She's wearing short shorts and a shirt that says 'Likes Girls'. She's holding a phone in front of her. Quinn suddenly comes into the room.

Quinn: Britt, what are you doing in here, we're supposed to be onstage in five minutes. We need to go over our choreography one more time.

Britt (sniffling): Who cares?

Quinn: Why are you crying?

Brittany holds the phone out to Quinn. We see shot of it.

Santana (text): Britt, I'm sorry, I... I can't come out, they'll kill me. You go on with Quinn and Rachel.

Brittany: What are we going to do?

Quinn: The show must go on.

Into Auditorium

We see shot of the stage, where Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel are behind the curtain, and the sea of students in the bleachers. Suddenly, a combined tempo of 'Come To My Window' and 'I Kissed A Girl' starts, and the curtain lifts. Just as the girls begin to sing, Santana runs onto the stage, taking her spot next to Brittany, dressed in 'Likes Girls' shirts and short shorts as well.

All:  
><em>Come to my window<em>  
><em>Crawl inside, wait by the light<em>  
><em>of the moon<em>  
><em>Come to my window<em>  
><em>I'll be home soon<em>

Quinn and Rachel:

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._  
><em>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<em>  
><em>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.<em>  
><em>I'm curious for you, caught my attention.<em>

_I would dial the numbers_  
><em>Just to listen to your breath<em>  
><em>I would stand inside my hell<em>  
><em>And hold the hand of death<em>  
><em>You don't know how far I'd go<em>  
><em>To ease this precious ache<em>  
><em>You don't know how much I'd give<em>  
><em>Or how much I can take<em>

_Just to reach you_  
><em>Just to reach you<em>  
><em>Just to reach you<em>

All:

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it,<em>  
><em>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it,<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>it felt so right.<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<em>

_Come to my window_  
><em>Crawl inside, wait by the light<em>  
><em>of the moon<em>  
><em>Come to my window<em>  
><em>I'll be home soon<em>

Brittany and Santana:

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._  
><em>You're my experimental game, just human nature.<em>  
><em>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.<em>  
><em>My head gets so confused, hard to obey.<em>

_Keeping my eyes open_  
><em>I cannot afford to sleep<em>

_Giving away promises_  
><em>I know that I can't keep<em>  
><em>Nothing fills the blackness<em>  
><em>That has seeped into my chest<em>  
><em>I need you in my blood<em>  
><em>I am forsaking all the rest<em>  
><em>Just to reach you<em>  
><em>Just to reach you<em>  
><em>Oh to reach you<em>

All:

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it,<em>  
><em>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it,<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>it felt so right.<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).<em>

_Come to my window_  
><em>Crawl inside, wait by the light<em>  
><em>of the moon<em>  
><em>Come to my window<em>  
><em>I'll be home soon<em>

_Us girls we are so magical,_  
><em>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.<em>  
><em>Hard to resist, so touchable.<em>  
><em>Too good to deny it.<em>  
><em>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it,<em>  
><em>the taste of her cherry chapstick.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it,<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong,<em>  
><em>it felt so right.<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight.<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)<em>

_I don't care what they think_  
><em>I don't care what they say<em>  
><em>What do they know about this<em>  
><em>love anyway<em>

_Come to my window_  
><em>Crawl inside, wait by the light<em>  
><em>of the moon<em>  
><em>Come to my window<em>  
><em>I'll be home soon<em>

All the students look confused as the song ends, and the rest of the club file onto the stage. The girls are wearing short shorts and 'Likes Girls' shirts, while the boys wear jeans and 'Likes Boys' shirts. The music to David Bowie's 'Queen Bitch begins.

All:

_I'm up on the eleventh floor_  
><em>And I'm watching the cruisers below<em>  
><em>He's down on the street<em>  
><em>And he's trying hard<em>  
><em>to pull sister Flo<em>  
><em>My heart's in the basement<em>  
><em>My weekend's at an all time low<em>

_'Cause she's hoping to score_  
><em>So I can't see her<em>  
><em>letting him go<em>  
><em>Walk out of her heart<em>  
><em>Walk out of her mind<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>She's so swishy in her satin and tat<em>  
><em>In her frock coat<em>  
><em>and bipperty-bopperty hat<em>  
><em>Oh God, I could do better than that<em>

_She's an old-time ambassador_  
><em>Of sweet talking, night walking games<em>  
><em>And she's known in the darkest clubs<em>  
><em>For pushing ahead of the dames<em>  
><em>If she says she can do it<em>  
><em>Then she can do it,<em>  
><em>she don't make false claims<em>  
><em>But she's a Queen,<em>  
><em>and such are queens<em>  
><em>That your laughter<em>  
><em>is sucked in their brains<em>  
><em>Now she's leading him on<em>  
><em>And she'll lay him right down<em>  
><em>But it could have been me<em>  
><em>Yes, it could have been me<em>  
><em>Why didn't I say,<em>  
><em>why didn't I say, no, no, no<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>She's so swishy in her satin and tat<em>  
><em>In her frock coat<em>  
><em>and bipperty-bopperty hat<em>  
><em>Oh God, I could do better than that<em>

_She's an old-time ambassador_  
><em>Of sweet talking, night walking games<em>  
><em>And she's known in the darkest clubs<em>  
><em>For pushing ahead of the dames<em>  
><em>If she says she can do it<em>  
><em>Then she can do it,<em>  
><em>she don't make false claims<em>  
><em>But she's a Queen,<em>  
><em>and such are queens<em>  
><em>That your laughter<em>  
><em>is sucked in their brains<em>  
><em>Now she's leading him on<em>  
><em>And she'll lay him right down<em>  
><em>But it could have been me<em>  
><em>Yes, it could have been me<em>  
><em>Why didn't I say,<em>  
><em>why didn't I say, no, no, no<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>She's so swishy in her satin and tat<em>  
><em>In her frock coat<em>  
><em>and bipperty-bopperty hat<em>  
><em>Oh God, I could do better than that<em>

_So I lay down a while_  
><em>And I gaze at my hotel wall<em>  
><em>Oh the cot is so cold<em>  
><em>It don't feel like no bed at all<em>  
><em>Yeah I lay down a while<em>  
><em>And I look at my hotel wall<em>  
><em>But he's down on the street<em>  
><em>So I throw both his bags down the hall<em>  
><em>And I'm phoning a cab<em>  
><em>'Cause my stomach feels small<em>  
><em>There's a taste in my mouth<em>  
><em>And it's no taste at all<em>

_It could have been me_  
><em>Oh yeah, it could have been me<em>  
><em>Why didn't I say,<em>  
><em>Why didn't I say, no, no, no<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>She's so swishy in her satin and tat<em>  
><em>In her frock coat<em>  
><em>and bipperty-bopperty hat<em>  
><em>Oh God, I could do better than that<em>

There is scattered applause as the song ends.

Into Hallway

Rachel: You were great up there, babe!

Quinn: You too.

The girls kiss. Suddenly, they're both slushied.

Quinn (cont.): What the hell, Karaofsky!

Karaofsky: I thought you guys were forced to do those gay ass songs by Schue. I never the mighty Quinn Fabray and her minions Santana and Brittany were lesbians.

Quinn: Shut it...

Karaofsky: You're no better than that fag, Kurt. The two of you should rot in hell, along with Brittana and that bastard child of Quinn's...

Finn: Lay off!

Puck: Yeah, leave them alone, or you'll be sorry!

Karaofsky: How could fags like you make me do anything?

Puck: That's it!

Both Puck and Finn throw themselves at Karaofsky, slamming him into the lockers and punching his face in. Quinn begins to cry and Rachel holds her as the starting music to 'Keep Holding On' begins.

Rachel:

_You're not alone_  
><em>Together we stand<em>  
><em>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<em>

Finn:

_When it gets cold_  
><em>And it feels like the end<em>  
><em>There's no place to go<em>  
><em>You know I won't give in<em>  
><em>No I won't give in<em>

All:

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

Brittany:

_So far away_  
><em>I wish you were here<em>

Santana:

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
><em>Before the doors close<em>

Both:

_And it comes to an end_  
><em>With you by my side I will fight and defend<em>  
><em>I'll fight and defend<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

All:

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<em>  
><em>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La da da da_  
><em>La da da da<em>  
><em>La da da da da da da da da<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say<em>  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

_Keep holding on_  
><em>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say_  
><em>Nothing you could do<em>  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throug<em>h

Quinn smiles sadly as the song ends.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please, and feel free to give plot ideas and song suggestions. And oh yeah, I brought back 'Keep Holding On' because I'm badass like that!**_


End file.
